Melissa Jackson
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: A young woman visit Bikini Bottom and Spongebob thinks that she is a legendary Sea Goddess. Could he be right? (the first entry is a intro. Please read and review for this is my first fanfic ever. Action will come in later Chapters. (IN CONSTRUCTION)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the character Spongebob Sqaurepants or any other characters in the show. They are owned by Stephen Hillenburg and Nickelodeon. However, I do own the character of Melissa Jackson and Aquarius for they are my Own Original Character.

**A/N: _The character of Melissa Jackson is NOT based on an actual person. It is an original character created by me. The action doesn't start until later chapter in the fanfic. This Chapter is a prologue intro. Please Review on my writing since this is my first fanfic ever. _**

Rated: PG

General

Pairings: None

------

**Melissa Jackson**

**By**

**MJ19AQ**

-----

**Intro**

**Spongebob's POV**

Everyone in Bikini Bottom always exaggerates about me, saying that I'm too jittery, too happy

and freelancing with the world. They're right. I can't help but smile at the world and everyone that reside in it. I also feel that if I can help someone make their day brighter, then my day will withhold boundless enjoyment for me as well. I'll do whatever I can to brighten someone's smile.

There are a few people here in Bikini Bottom who actually do help people in more ways than I could, like Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. They are my two most favorite superheroes in the whole world. But recently I met another person who is far more powerful than Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and who originally gave them their superpowers to begin with. Everyone refers to her as the "beauty of the sea," even though she's a land creature. She prefers to be called Melissa Jackson. That's only her secret identity for she really is **Aquarius: Goddess of Water and Sea Creatures.** I know that secret about her and I must keep silent about it, along with Patrick and Sandy. If her enemies found out about it, she could be in danger. I remember how I met her . . .

-**Melissa's POV-**

It's been two months since I've first visited Bikini Bottom and now I live here. Everyone in Bikini Bottom seems to like me living down here with them. I still get some strange looks now and then but everyone seems to accept me; even though, I don't need a water helmet to breathe underwater and I can withstand the intense water pressure. All thanks to Neptune gave me this ability after saving him and his daughter from a fishing net a year ago. I also met some really good friends down here in Bikini Bottom and an Old one, in fact. I couldn't believe that Sandy Cheeks, my best friend from Austin, Texas, lived down here in Bikini Bottom. I was glad to see her. Imagine, a fellow Texan like her down here with all the sea critters and making friends. Just like old times. Speaking of making friends, I particularly made friends with a soft, spontaneous, little sponge named Spongebob Squarepants. This loving sponge actually thinks that I'm Aquarius: goddess of water and sea creatures. I guess it's from the side effect ability that I had gotten from King Neptune. I tried to straighten out the fact that I'm not Aquarius, but he still believes that I'm a superhero. And King Neptune didn't help out either to straighten this matter out. I remember how I met him . . .

**A/N: This is a short intro. The chapters will be long though. Fair warning: I tend to be very descriptive in my chapters. Please feel free to review on my intro. Please be kind. This is my first fanfiction on SB. I accept any advice you can give me to improve on my writings.**

**Thank You.**


	2. Stranger in the Sea

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other Character. I do own the character of Melissa Jackson and Aquarius.

**A/N: _There'll be action later on in future chapters. Please review on my fanfic. Also, for Gary's Dialogue, the _**( ) **_parenthesis next to his dialogue is his translation of what he's saying. Only three characters understand what Gary is saying. No one else understands what Gary is saying. Also, there is a bath scene with Spongebob, but don't expect much out of it. _**

Rating: PG

Pairings: None

**Melissa Jackson**

**By **

**MJ19AQ**

**Chapter One: Stranger In The Sea**

French Narrator: " Ahhhh!!!!!! Here we are at the bottom of the sea, overlooking beautiful Bikini Bottom. A beautiful city beneath the waves. But today, a mysterious stranger will visit this delightful town."

The sand stretched for miles on the ocean floor with a soft melodic sound that flowed through the underwater current. A main road filled with soft gravel paved the way forward to a new underwater town. A young woman continued walking down the road passing by a sign that said, "**Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Population: 150,000 Sea Creatures and One Nutcase." **As she continued to walk along the road, she noticed a pink jellyfish floating by a bed of Kelp Leaves. The young woman quickly trotted down toward the jellyfish. She stopped briefly to take off her backpack, which contained many items that she needed. She kneeled down five feet away from the jellyfish with a drawing pad and a pencil on her hand.

"Hello, there. You sure are a beautiful jellyfish," she replied as the jellyfish nervously floated next to her. "Don't be afraid, little one. I won't hurt you. I just want to make a sketch of you." The young woman starts to make a sketch of the jellyfish, who continually floats curiously next to her.

Across from where the young woman was sketching was a 2-story pineapple house with a multicolored flower fence surrounding the pathway. Inside the pineapple house, up the stairs inside a bedroom was a sleeping, little sponge, who the town residents of Bikini Bottom called by his name Spongebob Squarepants. This young, little sponge at the age of 20, was the most spontaneous, optimistic sponge in Bikini Bottom. He was sleeping soundly on his bed which had three mattresses and two pillows for comfort. Next to him was his pet snail and best friend, Gary. Gary was fast asleep on the floor next to Spongebob. As the clock on a small table hit eight o'clock, the alarm foghorn started to go off. The foghorn could be heard for miles away.

Outside, the jellyfish that was floating next to the young woman heard the foghorn and out of fear hastily scurried away.

"Awwww.........That jellyfish floated away," she pouted. "Oh well. At least I was able to sketch it before it left. But I wonder where that foghorn came from?"

Back inside the pineapple, the foghorn was still going off. Two blue eyes opened up. Spongebob sat up and turned off his foghorn. He then threw the covers off of him and stood up. With one quick action, he leaped out of his bed and into the floor, smiling happily.

"Good Morrrrrning, Bikini Bottom," he gleefully replied, stretching his arms. "What a beautiful day!" Spongebob looked beside him and saw that he almost leapt on Gary. "Oops! Sorry, Gary. I guess I should've looked before I leaped. Bahahahahahahaha. Well, Gare-Bear. I better scrub myself down."

Spongebob left his bedroom and went across with a towel in hand. Spongebob's bathroom was very simple with a bathtub in the middle, a pink curtain for covering, a sink with a mirror that was also a medicine cabinet, a toilet, and a couple of towel racks. Spongebob went up to his bathtub and turned the water on. He adjusted the water temperature to his liking. Then, he hung his towel to a rack closest to him, took off his white briefs and stepped into the hot shower. Taking his vanilla fragrance soap in his hand, Spongebob starts to lather his body in the fragrance. Scrubbing his body from his ears down to his toes, Spongebob blissfully continues to rub the soap against his soft, spongey skin enjoying the hot, steamy water that gently washed the fragrant substance away. Soon, Spongebob rinsed himself off all of the soap in his body. He made sure that the hot water flowed all the soapy suds down the drainage, then he turned the water off. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Spongebob trotted off back to his bedroom but not before putting his white briefs in the dirty laundry sack.

As Spongebob reentered his bedroom, he got a pair of clean new briefs from his dresser drawer. He quickly dried himself off with the towel, put on his white briefs and put his towel in the dirty laundry sack. Spongebob went in his closet grabbed one of his dress pants and slid them on. Spongebob made sure that his shirt, tie, pants and belt was neatly arranged and tucked in place. Spongebob then got a pair of his black, polished shoes and a pair of socks and put them on, making sure that his shoes were tied to a perfect knot. After making his bed, Spongebob headed downstairs toward his kitchen, where Gary was waiting to be fed. Spongebob grabbed a can of snail food and opened up the lid.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, served up Gary's way," sang Spongebob as he served Gary's food in his bowl. "Here you go, Gare-Bear." "Meow?(Got Milk?)," replied Gary.

"Sorry, Gary. I ran out of milk yesterday, "Spongebob replied. "I have to go to the Barg-n-Mart later on today." "Meow. (Oh, well.),"Gary sadly replied. "Awww, don't worry, Gary," Spongebob said while patting Gary, "I promise you'll have a fresh bowl of milk by this evening." Gary slithered next to Spongebob and gave him a loving, purring sound. Spongebob in return hugs Gary affectionately.

"Ok Gary. Eat up your breakfast," Spongebob said as he placed a bowl of water next to Gary. Spongebob walks up to his frig and opens it, looking from something to eat.

"Oh, wait a minute. Silly me," as Spongebob talked to himself, closing the refrigerator. "I forgot. I'm supposed to go over to Patrick's for breakfast. How silly of me. Ba ha ha ha ha. I better go upstairs to brush these pearly whites."

Spongebob quickly went up to his bathroom and brushed his teeth. After rinsing his mouth, Spongebob quickly grabbed his wallet and headed downstairs toward the door.

"I'll see you later, Gary," Spongebob shouted through the hallway. "Don't rip up the sofa, again."

Spongebob walked outside and into the beautiful morning air, err.......I mean, water. ( author blushes.) "Ah! What a beautiful morning," Spongebob exclaimed, sniffing the water and stretching at the same time. "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm......." Immediately Spongebob stopped skipping along his pathway, staring across from him at a unique creature that was currently standing, looking at a jellyfish floating away. Suddenly, the creature turned around, Spongebob agape at the wondrous beauty that this creature possessed. The creature was tall, had ravishing brown wavy hair, hazel eyes that glittered in the ocean, moist beautiful lips, and a slender toned body curved to perfection. Spongebob recognized that this creature was a beautiful human girl but something was disturbing about her. A million questions started to piling up in Spongebob's head, making him sweat nervously, continually staring at the human girl.

The young woman looked across from her and saw the most beautiful sea sponge that she had ever encountered. The young woman was enthralled at the bright, yellow color the beautiful sea sponge glowed on and the beautiful blue eyes that sparkled an essence of innocence coming from the little sea sponge. Clearly, the young woman could tell that this sea sponge was a male, despite the long eyelashes that brought out his eyes even more.

"Hi there!," replied the young woman, breaking the ice and waving to Spongebob. Spongebob's eyes widen upon hearing the girl's beautiful voice. Slowly, Spongebob started to walk backwards, toward his pineapple house, nervously smiling at the young woman.

"Is something wrong, little feller?," she asked, with concern. Spongebob stopped walking and looked up at the young woman with fear in his eyes. He gulped as he continued to look at her beauty, still pondering a million questions in his mind. Spongebob, listening to his fear, quickly dashed to his pineapple house, going inside and shutting the door behind, breathing heavily. Gary, hearing the door shutting loudly, slithered in the living room, seeing Spongebob breathing heavily.

"Meow?(What's Wrong?)," Gary questioned. "I.....I........was just getting ready to go to Patrick's rock for breakfast when I saw this girl.," Spongebob replied to Gary. "She is incredibly beautiful and she's human. But, that bothered me since, I know that humans can't breathe underwater without a diving suit and this girl is out there like she's breathing air. So, I just ran because I was afraid of her, Gary. Do you understand?" "Meow, meow, meow! (You shouldn't have ran out on her, Spongebob. That's rude!)," replied Gary. "Sigh......I know, Gary! She probably thinks that I'm the worst sea creature ever. I couldn't help it. I was really scared!," Spongebob sorrowfully replied. "Meow, meow. (Don't worry about it, Spongebob.)," Gary said. Spongebob then sat on the floor, sadden that he rudely blew off the human girl.

Outside, the young woman stood on the pathway, confused about the events that just happened.

"I wonder what happened?," she thought, "Perhaps he's never seen a human before. Well, at least not one without a diving suit. I probably scared him. I should apologize for frightening him."

The young woman went up to Spongebob's house and gently knocked on his door. "Hello. Anybody there?," she said while Spongebob was listening on the other side, "Look. I'm sorry I frightened you. I didn't mean to cause you any harm. I just wanted to draw a sketch of you. You're a handsome sea sponge. This is my first time visiting this town and I wanted to see what kind of sea creatures lived in this town and make some friends along the way.," she continued talking while Spongebob's tears were swelling up from her speech. "Anyway, I apologize for scaring you. I would never hurt you or any other sea creature. I'll just leave you alone, now. It was nice seeing you, little sponge. Goodbye." The young woman slowly starts to walk away from Spongebob's house.

Inside, Spongebob wipes away his tears and gets up from the floor. "Oh, barnacles!," he thought, "That girl is leaving. She didn't mean any harm to me!?! Ohhhh........Why was I so frighten of her? Well, I'm going to fix this problem right now." Spongebob walked up to his door and started to turn the knob. "Wait!," Spongebob shouted. "Meow, meow? (What are you doing?)," Gary asked. "I have to stop her.," replied Spongebob, facing Gary. "I must apologize to her from my rude actions."

"Meow? (Why?)," Gary questioned. "sign......Because of my vow with Patrick.," responded Spongebob. Gary looked at him perplexed. "Sigh....When me and Patrick vowed that if someone new ever came to Bikini Bottom that we would try our best to make them our friend, no matter who it was.," explained Spongebob, "I broke that vow by blowing her off and now I must make up for it. I want her to be my friend."

Spongebob opened his door and saw that the girl was slowly walking away from her. "Wait. Waaiiiiit!!!!!!!!!!," shouted Spongebob to the young woman. The young woman turned around and looked at Spongebob. "I...I'm sorry for frighting you earlier. I didn't mean too....," she apologized. Spongebob held up a hand at the young woman, abruptly interrupting her. "No. I must apologize to you.," replied Spongebob. "I was rude to you and I didn't even give you a chance to explain yourself. I....I'm sorry." Spongebob extended a hand out to her. "But, let me make it up to you by introducing myself.," he said to the young woman. Clearing his throat, he spoke, "My name is Spongebob Squarepants." "Well hello, Spongebob. My name is Melissa Jackson. ," she said to Spongebob, shaking his hand. "Welcome to Bikini Bottom where the fun never ends, Melissa.," said Spongebob. "Come inside my home where we can get comfortable and chat."

"Are you sure that's alright?," Melissa questioned. "We just met."

"Are you kidding? In my house, anyone is welcomed, especially a new friendly face that's visiting this town.," replied Spongebob. He walked up to his door and opened it for Melissa. "After you, my dear."

"Oh, you're such a gentleman, Spongebob. ," Melissa giggly replied.

"Yeah.," Spongebob slyly responded.

"Oh, get over yourself."

Spongebob laughed at Melissa's remark and closed the door after she entered the pineapple house.

_Well, that's the end of this chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW. More chapters will come once I get to type them. Take care. Also, please advise me about any mistake I made as far as grammar and spelling. _


	3. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spongebob Squarepant or any other characters related to the show. I do however own Melissa Jackson and Aquarius.

**A/N: This chapter contains something about human anatomy but because I failed biology, I'm just making up a lot of the stuff about anatomy of the body. I'm not sure if it's accurate or not. Anyway, the description is short so it doesn't really matter. Oh, sorry if I didn't mention this earlier but Spongebob and any of the other characters that I put may be OOC with the exception of my own characters. **

**OOCOut of Character. **

Rating: PG

Pairings: None

**Melissa Jackson**

**By**

**MJ19AQ**

**Chapter Two: Discovery**

Melissa looked around her and saw that Spongebob's house was simple. It had a chair, one sofa, and a small table with a phone shaped like a shell. Spongebob also had a TV that looked like a scuba-diving helmet.

"Welcome to my home sweet home." Spongebob took Melissa's hand. "Come right this way!"

Spongebob lead Melissa to his sofa and gently helped her take her seat. Afterwards, Spongebob sat right next to her. "Sooo........Tell me everything about you.," Spongebob asked, with curiosity.

"Well, I'm 17 years old.,"replied Melissa. "I love to do practically everything, like skiing, surfing, snowboarding, ice skating, bungee jumping, biking and practicing my Ka-Rah-Tay movements."

"Hold everything!,"exclaimed Spongebob, raising his hands in the air in front of him. "You like Karate!?!" "I sure do. I practice it all the time," Melissa said. "And by the way, it's pronounced KA-RAH-TAY!" "I like Karate too. You wanna Spar?" asked Spongebob. "Maybe later. Besides, I'll whoop your butt anytime. I've never been beaten in Ka-Rah-Tay!," Melissa firmly responded. "Well, honey. I'll take you on anytime, anywhere.," Spongebob responded. "We'll see about that. Besides practicing Ka-Rah-Tay, I also love to paint pictures and to do interpretive dancing.,"replied Melissa. "Well, actually I'm starting to learn how to do interpretive dancing. I lived in California but I'm orginally from Austin, Texas."

"WOW! You're from Texas?," Spongebob exclaimed.

"Yup. I'm from the lone star state.,"replied Melissa.

"But, you don't have a southern accent.,"said Spongebob.

"Ha. Ha. Silly boy.," Melissa replied, laughing. "Not all Texans have a southern accent. But we do have dignity and pride. That's what's important to us, moreover being close with our family as well."

"Wow. You remind of another friend of mine.,"said Spongebob.

"Really?," Melissa asked. "Yeah. She's also from Texas.,"Spongebob explained. "I'm not really sure what part of Texas she's from but all I know is she from that place and a pure Texan. I'll introduce you to her later on." "That's fine by me.," Melissa said. "The more friends I make the better." Suddenly, Melissa feels a lot of pressure in her stomach, churning and gurgling inside of her. "Uh......Excuse me Spongebob, but can I use your restroom?," she asked. "Of course you can. I'll show you where it is.,"Spongebob said. Spongebob lead Melissa upstairs to the second floor of his house. They both walked down a hallway until Spongebob stopped next to a door.

"Well. Here we are, Melissa," Spongebob said. "This is the bathroom. Take your time."

"Thank you, Spongebob. I'll be right back.," Melissa said. Melissa walked inside the bathroom and closed the door. Spongebob patiently waited outside for her.

"Melissa. What a wonderful girl she is.," thought Spongebob. "I have a feeling that we'll be best friends. But........I still don't know how she can breathe underwater! She's still a land creature and I know they need a diving suit and a air helmet to breathe underwater. Hmm...........I need to investigate." Spongebob walked toward his attic and entered through the door.

Inside his attic was a multitude of comic books, journals, and magazine articles stacked neatly in a row of book shelves. Spongebob walked up to a book shelf and grabbed a book on "Human Anatomy!" "So, humans have lungs that allow them to breathe air, but, they can't breathe water since their bodies do not have a special instrument needed to breathe oxygen from water. Hmm......," exclaimed Spongebob, as we closed the book he was reading from. "But that still doesn't explain how she could be breathing underwater!?!," Spongebob pondered. "Perhaps she has some special equipment that's allowing her to breathe normally underwater. But I would have seen it. Oh.......I'm so confused! Maybe I should look in another book." Spongebob places the book back in the shelf, making room for the book to fit. A book accidentally fell off the shelf and into the floor. Spongebob walked up toward the book and picked it up.

Looking at the book, he said, "Hey, I haven't seen this book in awhile. "Underwater Myths and Legends." Sounds Interesting!" Spongebob flipped the book over and started to read the book. "Hmm.......The Legend of Aquarius. Aquarius is one of the most powerful deities in all the ocean. Legend has it that Aquarius was originally a land creature that had the ability to breathe underwater.," gasped Spongebob, reading the book intently now. "Her powers to control the ocean floor, including the elements above the water, make her a formable warrior to anyone who confronts her. Her beauty is surpassed by anything that has ever been seen before. That is why she is also called the "beauty of the sea." Her title stands as Aquarius: Goddess of Water and Sea Creatures. Legend also has it that Aquarius bestowed great power to two young men and told them to use their powers to help any sea creatures in need and to also stop any vile villains from harming the sea creatures." Spongebob looked up in quandary, remembering something. "That sounds like Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, my two greatest heroes in Bikini Bottom." Spongebob continued his reading. "Aquarius is said to have a secret identity but no one has figured out who she really is, yet. Aquarius power and beauty makes her the most mysterious sea goddess ever to live beneath the waves. She had dedicated her life to protecting the innocent and all sea creatures." Spongebob then closed the book. "Wow! Aquarius. Imagine if I had met her.," he said. "Wait a minute. She's originally a land creature who can breathe underwater. She's beautiful and strong. She defends sea creatures.............No. It.....it can't be her. Can it?," pondered Spongebob.

All of sudden, Spongebob had a flashback of when Melissa was apologizing to him.

-Flashback-

"_I apologize for scaring you. I would never hurt you or any other sea creature."_

-end Flashback-

"Oh.....My. I.....I.......Can't believe this.," Spongebob said, dropping the book. "Melissa is Aquarius. She is a sea goddess. Man. I blew off Aquarius." Spongebob then realized what he just said and stood there stunned. "I.......blew......off.......Aquarius! Oooh.....Sweet Neptune! How stupid I am! She's the most powerful sea goddess in all the ocean and I blew her off. She'll probably hate me. I've got to tell Gary.," Spongebob said.

Spongebob left his attic and quickly walked through the hallway, searching for Gary. Spongebob was close to his bathroom when he accidently bumped into Gary, who was coming out of his bedroom.

"Meow!(Hey!), Gary said. "Sorry, Gary. I didn't see you over there." Spongebob turned around to face Gary. " But now that I found you, I have some great news to tell you."

"Meow meow, meow!?! (You're gonna buy me that scratching post!?!)," Gary excitedly said.

"No Gary," Spongebob sarcastically replied, glaring at Gary, "I told you that I'll buy it for you next week." "Meow. (Spoilsport)."

"I went back outside and made a friend with that girl. She's really sweet. Her name is Melissa Jackson. She's from Texas and she loves to do all sort of activities and fun things." Spongebob said. "She even loves karate. I found myself another sparring partner." "Meow meow, meow! (See, you made a friend with her!)," replied Gary.

"Yeah. But the really big news is that I found out that Melissa is actually Aquarius.," Spongebob told Gary. Gary just stared blankly at Spongebob. "Come on! You know, Aquarius." Gary continued to stare at Spongebob, perplexed at his statement. "Goddess of Water and Sea Creatures?," Spongebob said. "Meow! (Ohhh!!!!!!)," Gary said, now realizing what Spongebob was talking about. "Sigh.......Yeah! Melissa is actually Aquarius. Unbelievable, huh Gary?"

Gary just looked at Spongebob strangely. "Meow, meow? (Have you been eating Krabby Patties with Volcano Sauce again?), Gary replied. "No, Gary. You know I stopped doing that about a month ago. It gave me heartburn.," annoyed response from Spongebob. "But I'm not kidding, Gary. Melissa really is Aquarius. She breathes underwater. She's kind to me and she also very strong and beautiful." "Meow meow. Meow meow. (Mr. Squarepants. It's time to take your medicine.)," Gary sarcastically replied to Spongebob. "What, you don't believe me?," Spongebob responded.

"Meow. Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow. (Spongebob. No one has seen Aquarius for centuries. Besides, I doubt your friend even knows about the legend. But I still would like to meet her.," Gary just waited for Spongebob to answer his reply.

"Well, fine Gary. Don't believe me.," Spongebob said, with his hands on his square hips. "But I know that Melissa is the great Sea Goddess." Gary started to slither away, not wanting to listen to Spongebob rant on. "I know that it's true."

Spongebob stood still, frustrated that Gary didn't believe him. "Gary!,"thought Spongebob. "I can't believe that he doesn't believe me. Well, I can't really convince him since he hasn't seen Melissa, yet. But I'll will prove to Gary that she is indeed the great Sea Goddess, Aquarius. Someday."

Suddenly Spongebob heard the toilet flushed and water running coming from the bathroom. He patiently waited across the hallway for Melissa to come out. Melissa walked out of the bathroom and saw Spongebob. "Aaah!......What a relief! I feel refreshed!" Melissa then looked at Spongebob. "Oh, I'm sorry Spongebob. I guess I took too long in there." "Oh, don't worry, glorious one. I feel privileged to have you in my humble home.," said Spongebob.

"Uh?........Did you just called glorious?," Melissa asked.

"Why yes, Ma'am." said Spongebob eagerly.

"Well, you don't really have to say that.," explained Melissa. "I'm just an ordinary girl. There's nothing special about me. You can just call me Melissa."

Spongebob, overtaken by Melissa's friendly attitude, bended down in one knee and took her hand. "Oh, but I insist I do. You're the most beautiful and powerful person I have ever met, Aquarius. I feel so honored to have you in my presence, oh mighty one."

"Uh........Aquarius?" said Melissa, perplexed at Spongebob's action.

"That's who you are. The goddess of water and sea creatures. You're able to breathe underwater without the assistant of a diving suit and air helmet." explained Spongebob.

"Well, I am a land creature. I came from the surface world and I know that my appearance may look strange to you but there's a reason why I can breathe underwater without any gear....."

"No, no." said Spongebob, thus interrupting Melissa. "You don't have to tell me. Some secrets should be left alone."

"But it's not a ......" Melissa started to explain but was cut off by Spongebob once again.

"Don't worry about it, Aquarius. I'm here to serve your every command, you highness."

Gary slithers by Spongebob, shaking his head in embarrassment. "Meow! (How pathetic!)"

Melissa saw Gary next to Spongebob and pointed at him. "Who's your little friend there, Spongebob?" Spongebob turned around and looked at Gary. "Oh.......Well Aquar.....I mean, Melissa, meet my best friend, Gary the Snail."

Melissa bended down on her knees to get a better look at Gary. "Why, hello Gary." she introduced herself to Gary. "My name is Melissa Jackson. Can I pet him?"

"Sure, Melissa," Spongebob gladly replied. "Go ahead. Gary won't bite." Melissa started to pet Gary, feeling the smooth shell and his squishy body. "Aren't you the prettiest snail that I have ever seen?," said Melissa, making Gary slightly blush. "You're so cute! And you're really nice too." Gary's eyes sparkled wide and he just stared at Melissa, blushing more. "Meoooooooow!(Pretty. Soooooooo..........pretty!)" Melissa lovingly looked at Gary and smiled at him. "Awwww....that's so sweet!" Gary slithered next to Melissa and gave her an affectionate purr. Melissa picked up Gary and held him close to her arms. "Awww......Do you hear him? He likes me. I think that me and Gary are going to be good friends." Melissa said. "He said that I was pretty."

"I know.......Wait a minute." Spongebob asked. "You can understand what Gary is saying?"

"Why, yes. I understand him perfectly, somehow." replied Melissa. "Can't everyone understand him?" Melissa asked Spongebob.

"No. Only me and Patrick can understand Gary. No one else seems to understand what he's saying."

"Oh. That's ok. Well, at least I can talk to him,"said Melissa. "We're going to be good friends, aren't we Gary?" "Meow. (Yup.)." Gary said happily.

Melissa and Gary were laughing while Spongebob watched them.

"Wow. Just look at those two," thought Spongebob. "They hit it off pretty well. They're already friends and no doubt that Melissa's ability to understand Gary is due to her powers as a Sea Goddess. Gary doesn't know but he will......someday."

"Hey Spongebob. Do you have the time?" Melissa asked.

"Sure, Melissa," Spongebob replied, looking at his watch. "Let's see. The time is........9:30AM!" Spongebob was getting nervous. "Ooh! I'm late. I....I forgot that I was suppose to be at Patrick's for breakfast an hour ago. He's going to be so mad at me. He'll hate me." Spongebob said sobbing.

Melissa patted Spongebob's back, apologizing to him. "I'm sorry, Spongebob. I didn't know you had plans for today." Melissa placed Gary on the floor. "Don't cry, Spongebob. If it'll make you feel better, I'll apologize to your friend, Patrick, for delaying you." Spongebob wiped the tears off from his eyes and looked at Melissa. "No, Melissa. That's ok. You don't have to do that. I'm glad that I had the chance to meet you and to see what a wonderful person you are.," Spongebob replied smiling. "Besides, we're friends now and I wouldn't want to be rude to my new friend who is visiting Bikini Bottom for the first time. I know.......why don't you come with me over to Patrick's rock for breakfast?"

"Oh, I don't know.,"Melissa replied, unsure. "I don't want to intrude on him. Besides, I would be an uninvited guest." Spongebob just happily waved his hand at her. "Oh, nonsense. Patrick will love you once he gets to know you. He won't mind one extra person. Besides, you'll get to make a new friend."

"Well, you talked me into it.," Melissa said. "I'll go with you to your friend's house for breakfast." "Yay! Alright, let's go.," Spongebob gleefully replied.

Spongebob started to walk downstairs. Melissa turned around and looked at Gary.

"Hey Spongebob.," Melissa said. "Yes?," replied Spongebob, turning around to face her.

"What about Gary? Should we leave him here?," Melissa asked.

"Don't worry. He can come with us.," replied Spongebob. "He's always visiting Patrick anyways."

Melissa bended down to Gary. "Do you want to come with us, Gary?," Melissa asked.

"Meow! (Sure!).," Gary said. "Alright then. Come on." Melissa said, gesturing Gary to come with them.

Melissa walked downstairs to the living room with Gary following behind her. Spongebob then put on Gary's collar and leash. He walked toward the door. Melissa stopped briefly and looked at herself in the mirror that was in the hallway. "Oh dear.," she said. "What's wrong, Melissa?," Spongebob asked, turning around to look at her. "I just realized that I'm not properly dressed.," Melissa replied, realizing that she's just wearing a white tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans with sandals on. "I can't go out like this."

"Ba ha ha ha ha. Don't worry about it, Melissa.," Spongebob replied, laughing. "Patrick won't care what you're wearing. Come on. It's getting late!"

"Okay, Spongebob.," Melissa said. "Whatever you say."

Spongebob opened the door for Melissa. "After you, Aquarius.......uh, I mean.....Melissa.," Spongebob said blushing slightly and smiling nervously.

Melissa giggled at Spongebob's remark as she walked outside. Spongebob and Gary walked outside after her and closed the door behind them.

**Well that's another chapter that's finished. The next chapter will feature Patrick. I made his character to be an excellent cook. Also in the chapter I'll explain my own version of why Patrick isn't always too bright. Note: even though next chapter contain no pairing or slash whatsoever, there's a hint of what will come in future fanfics, especially between Spongebob and Patrick. Please Review this chapter. A/N: I can't cook that well but I love to bake. **


	4. Breakfast At Patrick's: Part One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other character affiliated with the show. I do own Melissa Jackson and Aquarius since they are my own characters.

**A/N: This chapter introduces Patrick in the picture. I made Patrick's character into an excellent cook. I'm splitting this chapter into two parts. Otherwise, it will be too long to fit with the files. This is the first Part. Even though this fanfic contains no pairings or slash, I will give a hint of what will come in future fanfics, especially between Patrick and Spongebob. Please review this chapter and also tell me if I need to improve on my spelling and grammar. Also, I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. Enjoy!**

Rating: PG

Pairings: None

**Melissa Jackson**

**By**

**MJ19AQ**

**Chapter Three: Breakfast At Patrick's: Part One**

Spongebob and Melissa along with Gary walked down the road toward Patrick's rock. Melissa stopped in front of an Easter island house.

"Hey Spongebob," Melissa said, pointing to the island house. "Who lives in that house?"

"Oh, my neighbor and best friend lives there," replied Spongebob. "His name is Squidward Tentacles. He's Bikini Bottom most artistic person. He loves to play his clarinet all the time. He's probably taking a bath right now and he can be grouchy in the morning. I'll introduce you to him later."

Spongebob and Melissa continued walking down the road until they reached their destination. "Well, here we are," Spongebob said, gesturing to the rock.

"Wow. That didn't take too long," Melissa replied.

"All of us are really close together in this neighborhood," Spongebob explained. "We don't live far from each other." Spongebob pointed to a rock. "This is where my best friend, Patrick lives," Spongebob said.

"Let me guess.......your friend is a starfish!" Melissa pointed out.

"Yeah.....How did you know?" Spongebob asked. "I traveled throughout the ocean and discovered that many starfishes like to make their homes on moist, warm, crevices and rocks. That's how I came to the conclusion that your friend must be a starfish," Melissa explained to Spongebob.

"Wow. That's great," Spongebob responded. "Come on. Let's go see Patrick!"

Spongebob walked up to Patrick's rock with Melissa and Gary following behind him. He then proceeded to knock on Patrick's rock. "Hello Patrick! I'm here!" Spongebob shouted. Spongebob stood back a few inches away from the rock as it started to lift off from the ground and open, revealing a hole inside. Patrick stood inside the hole, wearing a pink apron, his green and purple flower shorts. His arms were folded across his chest with his foot tapping softly on his soft, sandy floor. Spongebob knew that Patrick was upset with him for Patrick never let his gaze drift off from Spongebob.

"Hello.....Spongebob," greeted Patrick, upset at Spongebob.

"Uh......Hi, P..Patrick," Spongebob responded nervously. "How's your morning?"

"Well, it depends. I've been here, in my house, cooking breakfast and waiting for you for......ONE FULL HOUR!!!!!" Patrick replied angrily, shaking his fist at Spongebob. "Patrick I'm....." Spongebob replied, trying to apologize to Patrick but Patrick cut him off.

"I'm NOT finished!"replied Patrick angrily. "Meow. (You're in trouble.)" Gary said.

"I don't need your two cents right now, Gary," Spongebob replied annoyed. Gary just glared at Spongebob.

"Listen to me, Squarepants," Patrick said, still angry at Spongebob, pointing a finger at him. "I worked hard on this breakfast and got up early so that I can enjoy the morning with my best friend and I do NOT appreciate that you kept me waiting for you for about ONE HOUR. I told you to come by at 8:30. Not nine o' clock or 9:30, at 8:30AM.. I mean....I cooked YOU a hot meal and...." Patrick suddenly noticed Melissa standing next to Spongebob and looked at her with wide eyes. "AAAAAH!!!!!........A MONSTER!" Patrick said with fear.

"No, no, Patrick!" Spongebob said as he ran up to Patrick. "She's not a monster. She's a friend of mine. Patrick, meet Melissa Jackson. Melissa, meet Patrick Star, my best friend!" Melissa hopped down into the hole and walked up to Patrick, facing him. "Nice to meet you, Patrick," Melissa greeted, shaking Patrick's hand. "Uh.....Nice to meet you too, Melissa," Patrick replied stunned, shaking Melissa's hand. Both Melissa and Patrick released their hands from each other. Patrick continued to stare at Melissa. "Uh....Spongebob. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Patrick asked calmly. "Sure, Patrick,"replied Spongebob.

Patrick took Spongebob's hand and lead him toward his kitchen. "Spongebob,"Patrick said. "Haven't you noticed that girl is human and she can breathe underwater?" "I know, Patrick," Spongebob replied. "Don't you find that........totally weird?" Patrick asked, perplexed. "Well, it is strange. But I already know the reason why she can breathe underwater,"Spongebob explained.

"Really? Tell me," Patrick inquired. "It's because Melissa really is Aquarius," Spongebob replied. Patrick gives Spongebob a blank stare, not understanding what Spongebob just said. "You know, Aquarius. The legendary Sea Goddess that we were taught back in elementary school !?!," Spongebob said. "Ohhhh.............You mean the goddess of water and sea creatures?" Patrick responded with wide eyes. "Yeah, that's what I was talking about," Spongebob replied.

"Wow, Spongebob. I can't believe that Aquarius would be in your presence. You're soooooo lucky," Patrick gleefully responded.

"Y...You believe me, Patrick, that Melissa really is Aquarius?" Spongebob said, shocked that Patrick believed him. "Of course I do, Spongebob," Patrick replied. "You're my best friend and I trust you on whatever you say."

"Well, at least somebody believe's me concerning Melissa's secret." Spongebob said.

"Come on. I want to introduce myself to her and make a friend." Patrick hastily replied, taking Spongebob's hand. "But Patrick? You already introduced yourself to her." Spongebob pointed out.

"Oh, pish tosh!," Patrick exclaimed. "That was a hasty intro. I want to introduce myself properly to the great Sea Goddess herself. Remember our vow that we made at the best friends forever club?" Patrick replied, showing Spongebob his ring. "I remember Patrick." Spongebob said. "Come on then. I want to keep my guest waiting," Patrick excitedly said. "You mean our guest!?!" Spongebob exclaimed, correcting Patrick. "Oh, yeah. Right." Patrick said.

Patrick lead Spongebob back to his living room where Melissa and Gary were waiting for them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Melissa," Patrick apologized. " That's okay, Patrick. We weren't waiting that long." Melissa replied. "I hastily introduced myself but not properly to you. So, I want to start over," Patrick replied, clearing his throat. "Ahem! My name is Patrick Star and this is my humble little home, O glorious one." Patrick said, bowing to Melissa. " Hello, Patrick. Your home is nice and cozy. My name is Melissa Jackson. I'm from Texas and.......Wait a minute. Did you just call me glorious?" Melissa asked. "Meow!?! (Not this again!?!)," Gary said. "Why of course, Aquarius. A powerful Sea Goddess like you in my home is truly an honor to have." Patrick replied.

"But Patrick. I'm not what whom you think I am....." Melissa responded but Patrick interrupted her. "No, no. I know that you don't want to glorify yourself in front of us mere mortals. You just created a secret identity to keep all your enemies from discovering your true power. But don't worry. I won't tell anybody about your secret," Patrick firmly replied. "Uh.....That's okay, Patrick. Thanks." Melissa said, perplexed.

"I don't know why both Spongebob and Patrick think that I'm a great Sea Goddess," Melissa thought. "I'm just a girl from Texas. Well, one who can breathe underwater. I'll have to investigate about this later." "Mmm..............Something sure smells good." Spongebob replied, smelling the aroma coming from the room. "Of course. That's my cooking your smelling," Patrick proudly replied. "Come on. Let's go and eat."

Patrick, with Spongebob and Gary, started to walk toward Patrick's dining room. "Patrick?," Melissa said. "Yes, Aquar.....I mean, Melissa?" Patrick said, turning around to face her and blushing slightly. "I.....I just want to say that I'm....Sorry." Melissa said, apologizing to Patrick. "I apologize for delaying Spongebob. I didn't know that he was suppose to come by your house earlier today. We just met and I was telling him all about myself . I'm sorry if I angered you. Please forgive me?" Melissa pleadingly asked. "Oh no, Melissa. There's no reason for you to apologize to me!?! I'm glad that Spongebob was able to meet you and make a friend at the process. As for me, I'm happy that we met and uhhhhhhh..........." Patrick replied but stopped in mid-sentence, drooling a bit. Spongebob snapped his fingers in front of Patrick, snapping him out of his daze. "Huh? Wah!?! What's going on?" Patrick asked, startled. "You were telling Melissa how happy that you met her!?!" Spongebob reminded Patrick. "Oh, Yeah." Patrick replied, switching his focus on Melissa. "I'm happy that we met and that I was able to make a friend. So don't worry about apologizing to me. I'm not angry." "Sigh.....Thank you, Patrick," Melissa responded. "Ah......Don't mention it," Patrick happily replied. "Come on. The food is getting cold" Patrick said. "You don't mind me eating breakfast with you, even though I wasn't invited.?" Melissa asked. "Not at all. We're friends. You are welcomed here anytime." Patrick answered, hugging Melissa. "Oh, Thank you Patrick." Melissa happily replied, hugging Patrick back. "Don't mention it." Patrick said.

Patrick let go of Melissa and walked toward his dining room. Melissa walked right next to Spongebob. "You're right, Spongebob. Patrick didn't mind me staying over to eat breakfast," Melissa said to Spongebob. "He's really kind and sweet. A bit rough, but sweet. I know that all of us will be really good friends." "Not really good friends!?! The best of friends," Spongebob happily corrected Melissa. "I don't know what I was so worried about!?!" Melissa replied. "See. I told you that he wouldn't mind you staying over. He enjoys your company," Spongebob said. "Also, I apologize for Patrick's behavior earlier today. He sometimes......stops in mid-sentence and then he forgets what he is talking about. He tends to drool also when he forgets about something. It happens a lot."

"That's okay, Spongebob. I don't mind." Melissa responded. "Patrick really is bright but he is slow at some point," Spongebob explained. "He wasn't that way before. I'll tell you about it once we start eating breakfast." Spongebob than took Melissa's hand and led her to Patrick's dining room.

Patrick's dining room was simple. It had a round, white table with four white, plain chairs surrounding the table. The table was covered with a white silk tablecloth decorated with small flower patterns. Plain white table mats were placed on the table along with white napkins, utensils, and a silver salt/pepper shaker. Spongebob released Melissa's hand and walked up to Patrick, who was placing platefuls of food on the table. "Hey Patrick. Do you need me to help?" Spongebob asked. "Sure, Spongebob. Just get some pot holders from the cabinet so that you don't burn yourself," Patrick replied, placing a plateful of bacon on the table. "Awwww..............you don't have to worry about me, Patrick," Spongebob responded. "Oh, but I do have to worry about you, Spongebob. You're my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you. I care for you," Patrick said, turning around to face Spongebob. Spongebob smiled at Patrick in which he returned the smile to Spongebob. Melissa looked at them and smiled.

"Look at them," Melissa thought smiling. "No wonder they're best friends. They care about the welfare of one another. That's sooooo cute!" "Oh! Don't forget to get the potholders, Spongebob," Patrick reminded Spongebob. "Don't worry. I will," Spongebob responded. Spongebob then left Patrick and walked up to a Chinese cabinet set which was located next to the right side of the table. Spongebob opened the middle drawer of the cabinet and took out a pair of pink potholders. Slipping them on his hands, Spongebob went to the kitchen and helped Patrick bring a plate of scrambled eggs to the table that were covered. Patrick continued to bring food to the table which included slices of ham, french toast, pancakes and waffles. Spongebob also helped by bringing a pitcher of milk, butter, cream, a plate of hashbrown, tater tots, crepes, syrup, orange juice, sugar, and toast. Spongebob took off the potholders and put them away in the Chinese cabinet. Patrick came back and put a basket of fresh honey cinnamon muffins on the table. Patrick took off his apron and hung it behind the kitchen door. Patrick went up to the table. "So, shall we unveil the.....Spongebob Squarepants! Where are your potholders?" Patrick exclaimed, facing Spongebob seeing that he doesn't have potholders on his hands. "Oh. I took them off. I don't need them anymore, Patrick. The food isn't too hot," Spongebob replied. "SPONGEBOB," Patrick firmly replied, glaring at Spongebob. "Alright, alright Patrick. I'll get the potholders," Spongebob sighly replied. Spongebob went back to the Chinese cabinet and got the pink potholders. He slipped the potholders on his hands and walked back to the table. "Okay, Patrick. I have the potholders in my hands," Spongebob said, showing his hands to Patrick. "Good!," Patrick replied smiling. "Now let's unveil our feast to our guest."

Spongebob and Patrick took off the lids that covered the delicious food Patrick prepared. Steam filled the room of the fresh hot food that had been carefully kept warm and the aroma that permeated in the room had everyone longing to taste the delicious meal that was made with love. Patrick and Spongebob both put their potholders away. Both of them then washed their hands throughly and re-entered into the dining room. "Come, my dear. Breakfast is served," Spongebob said, gesturing to Melissa. Melissa walked up toward the table. Both Spongebob and Patrick pulled out a chair for Melissa, which she quickly sat in. Patrick sat at the edge of the table while Spongebob sat across from Melissa. Gary took his seat across from Patrick.

"Everything smells so good," Melissa replied, smelling the aroma of the food. "And all this food looks just like the regular food I'm use to eating in the surface world."

"It may look like that but all this food is actually prepared with Kelp or Coral Products," Spongebob explained. "It's kind of made out of soy protein."

"I figured that would be the case," Melissa said. "To tell you honestly, I've never had any type of food that was made by Kelp or Coral products."

"You've never had Kelp eggs or bacon!?!" Spongebob gasped. "Well, today that ends because you are going to have the most delicious, scrumptious breakfast that has ever been made by Patrick." "Here. I'll serve you your breakfast," Patrick said, getting Melissa's plate. Patrick started to put food on Melissa's plate. He served two slices of bacon, a spoonful of scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, two pieces of toast and one slice of ham. Melissa looked in amazement of all the food that Patrick had served for her. She smelled the fresh aroma that the food permeated off of her plate. "Wow, Patrick! This is a lot of food. I can't wait to try it," Melissa said. "Go ahead and eat, Melissa," Patrick replied. "You don't have to wait for us to eat. I'm going to serve Spongebob right now." Melissa grabbed a fork and was about to try the eggs. "Patrick. Do you have any ketchup that I can put on my eggs?" Melissa asked. "Oh, Patrick. You forgot to bring the ketchup and some jam for the toast," Spongebob reminded Patrick, looking at him. "Silly me! I'll go and get it right now," Patrick responded smacking himself in the forehead.

Patrick went back to the kitchen, opened his frig and got a small bowl that had jellyfish jam in the container. Patrick re-entered into the dining room and placed the ketchup bottle next to Melissa and placing the jellyfish jam next to the butter. Patrick went up to his Chinese cabinet and got some glasses with white coasters and placed them next to each person on the table. Patrick got Spongebob's plate and started to serve him two slices of bacon, a spoonful of scrambled eggs, two slices of pancakes, hashbrowns and one crepe. Patrick placed Spongebob's plate in front of him.

"Thank you, Patrick," Spongebob said. "Don't forget about Gary."

"I already have it taken care of," Patrick replied to Spongebob.

Patrick placed a covered plate in front of Gary. Patrick took off the lid to reveal some freshly hot food which includes scrambled eggs, cut pieces of bacon, mashed hashbrowns and tater tots. Placing a small circular cistern next to the food, Patrick poured some cold milk for Gary. "There, Gary. Now you have some milk to drink," Spongebob replied to Gary. "Meow! (Goody!)" "Gary didn't have anything to eat earlier?" Melissa asked Spongebob, having a ketchup bottle on her hand.

"No, I gave him a little bit of snail food this morning. He just enjoys Patrick's cooking," Spongebob replied.

"Oh," Melissa said. Spongebob smiled at Melissa while Gary happily munched away at his breakfast.

**This is the end of Part One of Chapter 3. The second Part will explain why sometimes Patrick isn't so bright and also how he got that way. There will be a hint of slash that will come in future fanfics between Spongebob and Patrick, but for right now they're still best friends. Also please review this chapter and let me know if I need improvement with spelling and grammar. **

**A/N: I wish I could cook as good as Patrick. **


	5. Breakfast At Patrick's: Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other characters from the show. I do own the characters of Melissa Jackson and Aquarius.

**A/N: This is the second part of Chapter 3. This will explain why Patrick isn't so bright sometimes. Also, there'll be a hint of slash that will occur in future fanfics between Spongebob and Patrick, but so far they are only best friends. Please review my chapter and advise me if I need any correct with spelling and grammar. Enjoy!**

Rating: PG

Pairings: None

**Melissa Jackson**

**By**

**MJ19AQ**

**Chapter Three: Breakfast At Patrick's: Part Two**

_-Flashback-_

"_Gary didn't have anything to eat earlier," Melissa asked Spongebob, having a ketchup bottle on her hand. _

"_No, I gave him a little bit of snail food this morning. He just enjoys Patrick's cooking," Spongebob replied. _

"_Oh," Melissa said. Spongebob smiled at Melissa while Gary happily munched away at his breakfast._

_-end Flashback-_

Melissa was about to pour some ketchup on her eggs when Patrick interrupted her. "Hey Melissa. Would you like something to drink...." Patrick asked Melissa but suddenly got a sharp pain on his head. "Ow! Ooohhh........my......head.....it hurts so much," Patrick moaned, sitting down and rubbing his head.

"Are you alright, Patrick?" Melissa asked, standing next to Patrick, rubbing his back comfortly.

"My head........it throbs," Patrick replied, wincing in pain. Spongebob got up from his seat and went up to Patrick, rubbing his head gently. "Don't worry, Patrick. I'll go and get your towel," Spongebob said. "Meow!?! (Is he......!?!)," Gary asked concerned but Spongebob interrupted him. "He'll be fine, Gary. I'm just going to get his towel," Spongebob replied to Gary.

Spongebob went to the kitchen and grabbed a towel from one of Patrick's drawer. Spongebob walked up to the freezer and got a tray of ice cubes from the freezer. He placed the tray on top of the towel. Flipping the tray upside down, Spongebob shook the tray free of all the ice cubes and wrapped the ice cubes with the towel. Spongebob turned the sink on with cold water running. Spongebob wet the towel throughly, making sure that the towel was wet completely. Spongebob turned the water off and dumped all the ice on the sink. Re-entering the room, Spongebob walked up to Patrick with the towel in hand. He pulled up his own chair and stood on the chair.

"Sit down, Melissa. I'll take care of everything," Spongebob said.

Melissa sat back down at her own chair, watching Spongebob as he carefully wrapped the towel around Patrick's head. Spongebob made sure that the towel was firmly held in place but also that the towel wasn't too snug, cutting off circulation from Patrick's head. "Shhh.........It's alright. The pain will go away, soon," Spongebob softly whispered to Patrick while rubbing his head gently. "Don't worry.......I'm right here. Just relax......I'm not going anywhere," Spongebob softly said as he gently kissed Patrick's head and continued to rub his head. "I'll never leave you."

Patrick moaned softly as Spongebob continued to rub his head gently and softly. Melissa looked at both Patrick and Spongebob.

"Did I miss something," Melissa thought, "Both Spongebob and Patrick are showing so much affection for each other. Could they be....is it possible that they're......together?" Melissa looked at Gary. "I'll ask him," Melissa thought.

"Hey Gary. Do you know if....." Melissa said but was cut off by Gary. "Meow meow. (No, they're only friends. But I know what you mean.)" Gary replied.

"Gary seems to know what I'm thinking of," Melissa thought, "Both Spongebob and Patrick must feel something between the both of them. It seems that both could be more than just friends. But, I guess they both don't realize that, yet."

Melissa continued to watch Spongebob and Patrick. Patrick leaned on Spongebob, who was rubbing Patrick's head gently and continually.

"Is the pain going away?" Spongebob whispered softly to Patrick. Patrick nods in response to Spongebob. "Good! Just relax.......," Spongebob softly replied, "Don't say anything. I'll be right here......So, you have nothing to fear." Spongebob kissed Patrick's cheek softly and gently then he turned his attention to Melissa.

"Patrick gets these really bad, painful headaches but not too often," Spongebob explained to Melissa while rubbing Patrick's head, "He usually has to lay down and rest his head. Whenever I'm around, I usually get a really cold towel, wrap it around his head and rub his head gently until the pain subsides from him. This is another reason why Patrick tends to be slow......sometimes." Spongebob turned his attention to Patrick. "Can I tell her the story?" Spongebob asked. "Yes," Patrick whispered softly, half-dazed and relaxed.

"All throughtout his life, Patrick was always smart," Spongebob started to explain to Melissa while rubbing Patrick's head gently, "When we were at school together, he would help me with my math, english, and social studies homework and he never let me down. Even when bullies would constantly pick on me because of my cheerful nature, Patrick would always stand up for me. He never allowed anyone to hurt me or trash talk about me. Even in high school, Patrick always managed to help me out when I had a little trouble with my homework. Patrick was a straight A honor roll student and he always encouraged me to do my best. After graduating high school, Patrick entered Bikini's Bottom Community College and got his degree in Business Management and also his contractor's license, since he always wanted to build things. After College, Patrick right away got a job as a construction worker. He was doing that for a couple of months until he was promoted to a contractor manager and girl.....he was a damn good contractor! He was always punctual, precise and he got the job done. Patrick would always show the construction workers what should be done, the precise measurements, how each material was to be used properly and how the building should be constructed. He was the best in the field and he was in high demand for every business that needed construction done."

"Wow! I would never have guessed that Patrick was a contractor," Melissa responded, amazed. "It's sounds like he did a lot of hard work and he earned his reputation of being the best contractor in Bikini Bottom. Wow! I'm amazed."

"He was the best. He had made a lot of friends in his business," Spongebob further explained, "But even with his busy schedule, he always managed to have some fun with me and we did. We hanged out and had a good time. He never disappointed me. He's the bestest friend a guy could ever have. Things continued to be that way for awhile but one day, everything changed. It was a Saturday morning and Patrick was at a construction site on the far side of town. He was constructing a large office building for a major company. I think the name of the company was Kelpo. Anyway, Patrick was going over the floor plans with his co-workers. He wanted to make sure that everything was going smoothly and that everything was on schedule. The company that Patrick worked for had hired some crane operators from a different company to help with the project. As Patrick was finalizing everything for the co-workers and telling them what needs to be done, one of the huge cranes malfunctioned and a beam pole that the crane was descending quickly to the ground. Patrick saw this and immediately told everyone to evacuate the construction site. The beam pole never hit the ground because it stopped descending and was right at the level where Patrick was. Soon the beam pole started to quickly swing to the left, heading towards a construction worker who was getting his tools. When the construction worker saw the beam pole coming to his direction, he was frozen at his place. Patrick saw the beam pole coming towards that construction worker and he immediately ran toward him and shoved him out of the way to safety. The construction worker was fine but Patrick wasn't so lucky. Right when he pushed the man away from the beam pole, Patrick was hit on the head by the edge of the beam pole. Patrick immediately was knocked down unconscience. The beam pole that hit Patrick just moved further to the left before it snapped from the cable and crashed on the ground. Even though Patrick was wearing his safety helmet for protection, that beam pole hit him pretty bad. The construction worker immediately called the ambulance for help. Luckily, no one else was hurt because Patrick had everyone evacuate from the construction site."

"T....that's terrible," Melissa tearfully replied, sobbing, "Poor Patrick."

"I...I was getting ready to go to the construction site to have some lunch with Patrick," Spongebob explained sobbing, "when I received a phone call saying that Patrick had been in an accident and that he was badly injured and had been sent to the hospital. As soon as I heard the news I just dropped to the floor and cried," Spongebob sobbed, "I....I was all choked up......" Spongebob couldn't finish his sentence due to the fact that he was now crying. Patrick rubbed Spongebob's back in small circles. Spongebob looked up at Patrick with cried red eyes as Patrick wiped a tear away from Spongebob's cheek.

"Don't cry, Spongebob," Patrick whispered softly to Spongebob, "It'll be alright!"

Spongebob looked at Patrick with a sparkle in his eyes. He tenderly kissed Patrick's forehead and continued rubbing Patrick's head more gently.

"Spongebob. You don't have to continue on if you don't want to," Melissa said. "I'll understand."

"No. I...I want to finish my story," Spongebob answered Melissa, wiping away his tears away, "Anyway, as I was saying I was all choked up about hearing the news that Patrick had been badly injured in his job. Immediately I bolted out of my house and went next door to Squidward's house. I asked Squidward if he could give me a ride to the hospital since he had a driver's license. He must had sense that I was distressed for Squidward didn't say a word but he took my hand, put me inside his motorboat and drove me all the way to the hospital. After Squidward left, I went inside the hospital and into Patrick's room where he was recovering. The doctors told me since Patrick had his construction safety helmet on at the time the accident occurred his injuries weren't that critical. Patrick had some brain damage that would require months of therapy for him to recover. I stayed with him in the hospital by his side all the time. I never left Patrick. I always stayed with him. A couple of days passed since the accident had occurred and the company was investigating the cause of the accident. It turned out that the crane operator had showed up to work completely drunk. Since he wasn't able to decipher where he was or his surroundings, he had dropped the beam pole which ended up being tangled in some of the other crane wires that prevented the beam pole from crashing down to the ground. The company that owned the crane flatly denied that they had any knowledge of their crane operator being drunk. Since Patrick wasn't able to put a lawsuit against the company, I put it for him. Patrick signed all the proper documents for filing the lawsuit against the company but I represented him. Throughtout countless weeks of going back and forth to the courts and having to give Patrick's testimony for him, the judge agreed to give Patrick a settlement of Fifty Million Dollars for damages and also for compensation that the crane company had to pay. Of course, the company appealed to the judges decision but that appeal was denied. Still......It's a small price compared to what happened to Patrick. The company who hired Patrick let him go a week after the accident. Patrick had been working for that construction company for two years and he was the best....they just brushed him off. All those friends and business associates that he made instantly left him but I stayed with Patrick. I never left him. Patrick stayed in the hospital for about a year. He went through physical therapy and speech therapy. Things that he knew how to do, he had to restart learning all over again. Patrick improved and he didn't give up. After leaving the hospital, Patrick lived with me for awhile so that I can help him continue to recover. Little by little he started regaining his memories and doing things on his own. After some time, Patrick had recovered enough to live on his own, so he moved into a fairly big enough rock that was just one house over from mine. But.....all that Patrick worked hard for was thrown away by the accident."

"What an ordeal both of you had to go through," Melissa said, "Man.......that's tough."

"One thing did come out good from all that tradegy," Spongebob replied, smiling, "my friendship with Patrick grew stronger and we became even better best friends. I wouldn't trade that for anything else in the world. So......now you know why Patrick gets these headaches and why he can be slow sometimes."

"Wow. I.....I'm just shocked about all this stuff you both had to endure," Melissa said. "But I'm glad everything worked out in the end. I can see that the two of you have a really strong friendship. I hope that one day that our friendship can be just as strong, between you, me, Patrick and Gary."

"Ha ha ha ha. It will be," Spongebob laughingly replied, "I just know it will be."

Melissa smiled at Spongebob. Melissa looked at her plate of food. "Oh. I was so caught up in your story that I forgot about my breakfast," Melissa said. "I think that I'll try it right now."

"Go ahead," Spongebob replied, still rubbing Patrick's head. "We'll just watch you take your first bite." Melissa poured some ketchup on her eggs and mixed them together. She got a fork and picked up a portion of eggs. Spongebob and Patrick watched intently as Melissa slowly put the eggs in her mouth and started to chew on them. Melissa blissfully moaned as she continued to chew on her eggs.

"Well," Spongebob and Patrick asked at the same time, waiting for her reply.

"Mmm........This......this is absolutely fantastic," Melissa blissfully replied, swallowing her eggs, "I've never tasted anything so good as these eggs. They're absolutely wonderful. The texture, the flavor, everything about these eggs......it's just so amazing." Melissa turned her attention toward Patrick. "You're an excellent cook, Patrick. I have to give you credit. These eggs are so delicious. I can't wait to try the rest of the food." Patrick blushed at Melissa's comment while Spongebob hugged Patrick, making him blush even more. "See, Patrick? Melissa loves your cooking as well as I do. You should open up your very own restaurant," Spongebob happily replied, looking at Patrick. "Awwww............Spongebob," Patrick responded, blushing hugely, "You're embrassing me."

"Aren't you guys going to eat," Melissa said while eating some bacon.

"We will,"Spongebob said. Spongebob turned his attention to Patrick. "Do you still have pain?" Spongebob asked.

"Nope. The pain went away," Patrick responded. "You go ahead and eat your breakfast. I'll put this towel away and join you shortly."

"Okay, Patrick," Spongebob replied. Spongebob carefully unwrapped the towel from Patrick's head and handed the towel to him. Spongebob got off his chair and placed it back to his position across from Melissa. Spongebob sat on his chair and started to eat his breakfast. Patrick went back to the kitchen and hung his towel at the edge of his sink. Patrick re-entered into the dining room and served himself his breakfast. Patrick's plate was filled with hashbrowns, tater tots, two slices of pancakes and waffles, two slices of bacon and one muffin. Patrick sat down at his chair and happily ate his breakfast. For a couple of minutes, nothing could be heard but the sound of munching and crunching as the everybody continued to eat their breakfast.

"Mmmm.........so good," Melissa said while swallowing her food and eating at some tater tots, "the toast, the bacon, the hashbrowns......oh, I just can't get enough of this food." Melissa turned her attention to Patrick. "Can I get some milk, please?" Melissa politely asked.

"S....Sure, Melissa," Patrick hastily replied, while swallowing a piece of pancake. Patrick got up and grabbed the pitcher of cold milk. He poured some milk into Melissa's glass.

"Thank you, Patrick," Melissa said.

"No problem, Melissa," Patrick replied back, placing the pitcher back on the table. "I'm happy to serve my goddess."

Melissa took a sip of the milk. Melissa's taste buds went wild as she felt the creamy liquid slid down her throat, tickling her tongue.

"Mmmm......so delicious and creamy," Melissa said, licking her lips blissfully. "So sweet. This is the best milk I have ever drank and I'm usually allergic to milk." "Meow!( I agree!)" Gary replied.

" I think I'll have some more," Melissa said. Melissa continued to drink the milk, savoring every drop. Spongebob and Patrick smiled, happy that they were able to satisfy their guest. Soon the table was empty of all the food. There was nothing left except for some empty plates and full bellies.

"Oh.....my," Melissa responded, patting her full stomach, "That was the best breakfast I have ever eaten. I'm so full.......I can't move." "Yeah! That hit the spot," Spongebob replied, patting his stomach, "Patrick always makes a wonderful meal." Spongebob looked at Patrick, who was blissfully rubbing his stomach, content of the meal that he just ate. "Meeeeooooooow! (Soooooo full!)," Gary said happily. "You said it, Gary," Patrick responded, patting his stomach. Patrick let out a loud belch. "Uh........excuse me," Patrick apologize, blushing. "No need to apologize, Patrick," Melissa explained. "This is your house. You can do whatever you want to do here."

"True, I can do whatever I like here," Patrick said. "However, it's not proper to express such a loud noise in front of a lady, especially when you're a Sea Goddess."

"But Patrick, I'm not......" Melissa sat upright, starting to explain to Patrick but he cut her off. "No, no. No need to explain, Aquarius. I'm just glad that you enjoyed your meal that I made."

"I think that food went to Patrick's head," Melissa thought.

"Oh guys! I forgot to ask you something," Melissa said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out two ticket vouchers. "I ran into a guy who was dressed in a peanut costume. He was really nice and he gave these two ticket vouchers to the Goofy Goober Parlor. I can use one for myself and bring two other guest for free and I was wondering if you guys would like to go with me!?!"

"THE GOOFY GOOBER PARLOR!?!" Spongebob and Patrick excitedly said, looking at each other. "Sure, we'll go with you. Yahoo!"

"Wonderful!" Melissa happily responded. "By the way guys, what is the Goofy Goober Parlor?"

"Are you kidding," Patrick replied, "It's the best place to be. It rocks!"

"It's the swangest joint in town," Spongebob explained. "Everybody who's anybody goes there. It's a fun place."

"Oh, so it's kind of like, a club," Melissa replied.

"Not really. But they do have a bar and a stage plus live entertainment," Spongebob said.

"Hmm........," Melissa pondered. "It sounds like a club to me. I was thinking since the tickets are good for tonight how about we go in the evening around eight o' clock."

"Sounds good to me!" Spongebob happily replied.

"We're going to party tonight!" Patrick excitedly said.

Melissa, Spongebob and Patrick laughed, enjoying themselves and each other's company.

"Hey guys, what time is it?" Melissa asked. "Let's see," Spongebob replied, looking at his watch. "It's 10:30 am." "We've only spent one hour eating breakfast and chatting?" Melissa said. "Well. I thought it was longer than one hour that we spent here. So.......what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?"

Spongebob and Patrick looked at each other and smiled. "Jellyfishing!!!!!" Both Spongebob and Patrick gladly replied.

Melissa looked puzzled. "Hmmm........Sounds interesting. What is jellyfishing?"

Spongebob and Patrick started at Melissa but then smiled at her. "Jellyfishing is a sport," Spongebob explained. "And we're going to show you how to jellyfish today. I just need to get my gear that's in my house." Spongebob took Melissa's hand. "Come on. Let's go jellyfishing!"

"Spongebob, shouldn't we clean up this mess?" Melissa said. "Nah!," Patrick responded, walking up towards Melissa. "We can do that later. Let's go jellyfishing!" Patrick wrapped his arm around Melissa's arms and led her toward his ladder with Spongebob and Gary following behind them.

**Well, that's the end of chapter three. Pretty long huh. In the next chapter, Spongebob and Patrick show Melissa all about jellyfishing. Squidward is briefly mentioned here but I'll introduce him later on. Melissa explains why she can breathe underwater. Please review my chapter and tell me if I need to improve on my spelling and grammar. **

**Thanks!**


	6. Jellyfish Fields: Part One:Jellyfish Les...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other character related to the show. I do own the character Melissa Jackson and Aquarius.

**A/N: This chapter will feature how Melissa is being taught how to jellyfish. This chapter will also briefly mention Squidward, but I will feature him later on. Also, there's a partial nude scene regarding Squidward, but it is mention briefly. NOTE: I'm inserting an suggestion** **made by a reviewer to my fanfic but I will do it in my own way and the suggestion will come later. Thanks Northernlight33 :-) I gladly accept any suggestions made by anyone who reviews as long as I agree with it. You are free to email me your suggestions and I will reply back if I approve or not. Also, I wasn't going to split this chapter, but now I have decided to split them in Parts, again. Anyway's enough with my chatting. On with the show. **

Rating: PG

Pairings: None

**Melissa Jackson**

**By**

**MJ19AQ**

**Chapter Four: Jellyfish Fields: Part One: Jellyfish Lesson**

Patrick climbed up his ladder and pushed his rock upwards, opening it. He climbed off out of the house and turned around, facing Melissa. "Come on, Aquarius. Climb up," Patrick gestered to Melissa. "PATRICK!" Spongebob glaringly replied to Patrick. "Oh, I'm sorry.....I mean, Melissa," Patrick corrected himself, blushing nervously. "Uh......Okay Patrick. I'm coming," Melissa responded, confused. Melissa climbed up the ladder. As she reached to the top of the ladder, Patrick lended out a hand and pulled her out of the house. Spongebob climbed up the ladder in which Melissa pulled Spongebob out of the house. Patrick pulled his rock down.

"Patrick. May I speak to you for a moment?" Spongebob asked, walking toward Patrick. "Sure, Spongebob," Patrick answered. "We'll be right back, Melissa," Spongebob said while walking with Patrick. "Take your time, boys," Melissa replied. Spongebob led Patrick a few feet away from Melissa. "Patrick! What are you doing?," Spongebob whispered harshly to Patrick. "What!?! I'm not doing anything wrong. I just helped Melissa out of my rock," Patrick whispered to Spongebob, perplexed. "Sigh........That's not what I meant. I'm talking about when you called Melissa, Aquarius, and "ordered" her to climb up the ladder. You can't do that! She's a great Sea Goddess and is to be treated with respect. I mean.....she's powerful enough to destroy Bikini Bottom with one wave of her hand, if she so desires to do so," Spongebob explained, whispering to Patrick. "I.......I didn't think about that. I'M A BAD PERSON!!!!!!!" Patrick said, sobbing loudly and uncontrolably.

"It's okay, Patrick. All you have to do is apologize to her," Spongebob whispered. Melissa heard Patrick crying and decided to walk up to Spongebob and Patrick. "Is everything alright?" Melissa asked, concerned. Patrick looked at Melissa with cried red eyes. Immediately, Patrick fell down on the ground and hugged her feet tightly, balling out loud. Melissa was shocked with Patrick's action. "P...Please f.....forgive me, O great one. I.....I didn't mean to disrespect y....you. I.....I don't deserve such a good friend," Patrick sobbed. He continued to cry out loud and hug Melissa's feet tightly. "Patrick," Melissa called out to him, but Patrick continued to cry. "Patrick!" Melissa, now firmly calling him but Patrick continued to cry. "PATRICK!!!!!" Melissa shouted at Patrick. Melissa's hands were balled up as she was annoyed at Patrick ignoring her. Patrick stopped crying and looked up at Melissa. "I don't know why you are apologizing to me," Melissa said, sitting down at Patrick's level, "but for whatever the reason, I forgive you. By the way, Patrick, you never disrepected me. You've been just a gentleman by inviting me to your home, serving me breakfast and being really nice and loving towards me. I really appreciate it. You're a good friend." Patrick wiped away a tear in his eyes and smiled at Melissa.

"How about giving me a big hug, Patrick?" Melissa said, extending her arms out to Patrick. Patrick immediately pulled Melissa toward him and hugged her tightly and gently. Melissa was surprized at the sudden reaction she had gotten from Patrick but shrugged it off and hugged back at Patrick, patting his back. "It's okay, Patrick. You're very warm," Melissa said. "Thank You!" Patrick whispered. "Your welcome!" Melissa responded back to Patrick.

Spongebob was watching Melissa and Patrick. Suddently, overwhelmed by the affection that Melissa and Patrick were displaying, Spongebob walked right next to Melissa, kneeled down and gave her a big hug lovingly as Patrick continued to hug her. Gary joined in the huggest fest by nestling himself by Melissa's legs and purred lovingly to her. "Awwww.....you guys. Y'all so sweet," Melissa said, breaking off from the hug. "Do you feel better Patrick?" Melissa asked. "Yeah. It's thanks to you, Melissa," Patrick replied, smiling. "You're the bestest friend a guy could ever have." "Y.....you consider me your best friend?" Melissa surprisingly questioned. "We all consider you our best friend," Spongebob responded. Spongebob reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box. "And to prove it, we're making you an honorary member of the Best Friends Forever Club." Spongebob open the box to reveal a gold ring that had the letters "BFF" inscribed on the top. He took the ring out of the box and placed the ring on Melissa's index finger. "Spongebob.......This ring is so beautiful. I love it," Melissa replied, looking at her ring.

"Press the button on the side for a surprize," Spongebob suggested. Melissa pressed the button on the side of the ring. The ring opened up and revealed three small figurines of Spongebob, Patrick, and Melissa circling around while a musical chim played "best friends forever club". Melissa closed the top part of the ring. "We made that ring especially for you. So now everywhere you go, everyone will know that you're our best friend and we'll be best friends forever," Spongebob explained. Patrick placed a hand on Melissa's shoulder. "Welcome to the club," Patrick exclaimed. "Oh, you guys. Thank You..........Thank you so much. You're the best," Melissa lovingly said, clutching her hand close to her heart. Melissa leaned in and gave Spongebob a kiss on the cheek and also gave Patrick a kiss on the cheek. Melissa picked up Gary and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She placed Gary back down on the ground. All three of them blushed slightly from receiving the kiss. Melissa stood up, dusting herself off.

"So, are you guys going to show me how to jellyfish?" Melissa asked.

"Of course. We'll head out to a place called Jellyfish Field to go jellyfishing but first, I need to get my gear," Spongebob said, standing up. "Patrick?"

"Yeah, Spongebob?" Patrick replied, standing up. "Go and ask Squidward if he would like to come with us to go jellyfishing. Me and Melissa will get all our jellyfish gear ready,"Spongebob said. "Okay, Spongebob," Patrick replied. "Come on, Melissa," Spongebob said, "Let's go and get the nets." Spongebob, Melissa and Gary walked to Spongebob's pineapple house to get the jellyfish gear.

Meanwhile, Patrick walked up in front of the Easter Island Home, which belonged to Squidward. Inside, Squidward had just finished taking his bath. He was draining his tub, making sure that all the soap suds had washed away. After Squidward had finished draining the tub, he dried himself off with a towel. Opening a cabinet that was to his left, he took out a container of unscented cocoa butter lotion and placed it on the counter. Just as Squidward was about to open the container, he heard a loud knock coming from his door. "Well, I knew it was too good to be true. My moments of peace shattered by two barnacle heads," Squidward scowled. Squidward wrapped a towel around his waist and slowly walked to his door, cringing at the thought that it might be Spongebob or Patrick. Patrick was patiently waiting for a response. Suddently, the door opened, revealing Squidward as he was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What do you want, Patrick!?!" Squidward hissed. Patrick just looked at Squidward. "Oh, Hey Squidward. Me and Spongebob wanted to know if you would like to go Jellyfishing with us," Patrick asked. "You've got..........to be kidding me!" Squidward sarastically said. "Nope. We're going to jellyfish and we have a guest with us. Oh, I don't think that our guest will approve of you just wearing a towel," Patrick whispered to Squidward. Squidward just looked at Patrick, distastefully. "So, are you coming with us!?!" Patrick asked abruptly.

Squidward was getting angry with Patrick. "PATRICK!!!!! I'm standing in my doorway, dripping wet with nothing on but a towel. Do I look like I want to go jellyfishing?" Squidward dangerously replied.

"Do you need time to get ready?" Patrick eagerly responded, hoping that Squidward will join with him and Spongebob.

Squidward was now fuming, angry that his morning had been interrupted by Patrick. With one quick action, he backed up into his house and slammed the door in Patrick's face. "Maybe later then!" Patrick shouted to Squidward.

Patrick left Squidward's house and headed towards Spongebob's house. "Oohhh!!!!! My head.......I'll need to get some asprin," Squidward said, while rubbing his head. Squidward slowly walked back to his bathroom and took a bottle of asprin from his medicine cabinet. He opened the bottle and popped three pills in his mouth and washed the pills down with a glass a water. Squidward opened up the container of unscented cocoa butter and started to put the lotion all over his body.

Patrick was walking inside Spongebob's basement, looking for Spongebob and Melissa. Spongebob and Melissa were in front of a wooden cabinet chest when Patrick approached them. "Hey, Spongebob," Patrick said. "Hey, Patrick. So......did Squidward wanted to come with us?" Spongebob asked, hoping to have a positive answer. "No. I think Squidward wasn't feeling well because he was really grouchy and irritable." "Perhaps we should visit your friend later on when he is feeling better," Melissa suggested. "Yeah, you're right Melissa. We'll see him after we jellyfish," Spongebob said, agreeing with Melissa.

Spongebob stood trumphently in front of the wooden cabinet, grinning at Melissa. "Ahem! Prepare to be amazed at all of our jellyfishing gear, Melissa. I promise you, no one has any gear like this," Spongebob proudly exclaimed. Spongebob opened up the wooden cabinet, revealing an assortments of Jellyfish gear from jellyfish nets to jellyfish bottles arranged neatly by size and type. Spongebob got two bamboo sticks and two nets. He snapped each net into place with the bamboo sticks, handing one to Patrick.

Spongebob then got a long box and opened up the box, revealing a jellyfish net already made, which had a pink net on it. "Here, Melissa. This is your net. I've had this net for awhile. Sometimes I like to catch jellyfish with different color nets. It's just my preferance," Spongebob said, handing the net to Melissa.

"Thank You, Spongebob. I really appreciate it," Melissa said, taking the net from Spongebob.

"No problem," Spongebob replied, smiling.

Patrick got a small sack that was filled with Jellyfish ointment, bottles and a guide book. "I got all the supplies, Spongebob," Patrick said. "Alright. Let's go Jellyfishing!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"Wait!?!" Melissa shouted, stopping Spongebob and Patrick. "What's the matter, Melissa?" Spongebob asked, facing Melissa. "I forgot my backpack. I left it upstairs in the living room before we went to eat breakfast at Patrick's. I just need to go and get it really quick. I'll be right back!" Melissa explained. "Take your time, Melissa. We'll be waiting for you outside," Spongebob replied. "Okay, Spongebob," Melissa responded.

Melissa left Spongebob and Patrick and walked upstairs back to the living room. Inside the living room, Melissa was searching for her backpack looking through the sofa, the chair and all around the nooks and crannies in the living room. Melissa saw a blue backpack sitting next to a mirror in the hallway. She walked up to the backpack and inspected it.

"Hmmm.........Let's see," Melissa said. Melissa opened up the backpack. "There's my sleeping bag, first aid kit, capules, extra clothes, food..........yep. This is my backpack," Melissa exclaimed. She closed the backpack and slinged it over her shoulder. "Silly me. I forgot I took it off my backpack while I was inspecting myself and that I left it here next to the mirror. Ha Ha. I better go and see what the boys are up too," Melissa giggled. She left the living room and walked outside the house, closing the door behind her. Melissa saw Spongebob and Patrick a few feet away from her, waiting patiently for her. "Isn't this jar beautiful?" Spongebob said, showing Patrick a glass jar with a pink ribbon on it. "Ooooooo...............It's pretty. But, what is it for?" Patrick curiously asked. "I'll tell you as soon as we get to Jellyfish Fields," Spongebob replied, winking to Patrick. "Melissa's coming," Patrick said, seeing Melissa coming towards them.

Spongebob quickly put away the jar in the small sack. Melissa walked up to Spongebob and Patrick, carrying her backpack on her back. "Alright, boys. Are you all set?" Melissa said. "We're ready, Melissa," Spongebob replied, handing her the pink net. "By the way, you almost forgot to take your net with you."

"Thank you, Spongebob," Melissa replied, taking the net. "So, are we ready?"

"We're ready! Let's go Jellyfishing!" Spongebob excitedly replied. "Yah!" Patrick shouted happily.

"Jellyfishing! Jellyfishing Jellyfishing!" Spongebob and Patrick said while walking with Melissa.

Spongebob and Patrick started to chant while walking with Melissa down the road. After about a mile of walking and chanting, the trio stopped in front of a sign.

"**JellyFish Fields Population:4 Million Jellyfish**!" Melissa read. "Wow! That's a lot of Jellyfish," Melissa exclaimed. The gang walked up the hill. Melissa was astounded at the view that she was gazing upon. The field was lush and green and stretched out for miles. Many flowers were decorated throughtout the plain field, waving smoothly through the water currents with Jellyfish flying throughout the field.

"Oh.......my," Melissa replied, looking at the scenery before her, "This place is absolutely beautiful! It reminds me of the beautiful grassy fields back in Texas."

"Yeah! It's a beautiful place to be in. I never get tired of coming here," Spongebob responded, "Well, come on! The jellyfish are waiting."

Spongebob, Melissa and Patrick walked down the hill and toward the jellyfish. The jellyfish were all flying around, buzzing at each other. Soon, they noticed the three visitors, looking at them. The jellyfish recongized two as experienced jellyfish hunters but they were puzzled as to the third party.

"Okay, Let's Jellyfish," Spongebob said, pulling out his glasses and putting them on. "Are you nearsighted?" Melissa politely asked, looking at Spongebob. "Nearsighted!?!" Spongebob asked puzzled, "Who do you mean?"

"Well, you just put these glasses on. I was wondering why you are wearing them right now," Melissa explained. "Ohhh!!!!!," Spongebob responded, taking his glasses off and looking at Melissa, "Well, these glasses are for jellyfish hunting. They protect my eyes from those stingers. There's no prescription on them, just plain glass," Spongebob explained. He then put his glasses back on. "Safety first!" Spongebob said, winking at Melissa. Melissa giggled at Spongebob.

"Patrick! It's time for Melissa's lesson on Jellyfish hunting! Please show her how to handle the net while I find her a good specimen," Spongebob asked Patrick. "Will do, Captain!" Patrick replied, saluting Spongebob. Patrick faced Melissa. "Now, first place your hand, firmly grasping the net," Patrick instructed. "Like this!?!" Melissa questioned, showing Patrick her net. Patrick inspected the net that Melissa was holding out for him. Slowly making sure that her hand were wrapped tightly around the handle, Patrick shifted his gaze from the net and gave her a smile of approval.

"Good. You have the net secure in your hands. Now, the next step is to make sure you know how to catch a jellyfish. Watch closely," Patrick said. Patrick swinged his net in swift, slow motions and in smooth rythms. "Notice how I smoothly move the net upwards then I slowly and swiftly bring it down, scooping up the net. This is the best way to catch jellyfish safelty. Go ahead and try!" Patrick instructed. Melissa swung her net swiftly mimicing Patrick's movements slowly and carefully. "How am I doing, Patrick?" Melissa asked. "Very Good," Patrick praised while bringing out a small rubber ball, "You're doing just fine. Now, since you've already learned the proper way to catch a jellyfish, I'm going to show you the next step. Your movements are good but they're slow. You need to be fast to catch the jellyfish for they can quickly swim away. Notice this ball that I'm holding."

Patrick show the rubber ball to Melissa in which she looks at the ball. "I'm going to throw this ball towards you, but not too hard. When I throw the ball to you, you need to catch the ball quickly, using the technique that I taught you. Try your best! Once you've caught the ball a couple of times, then I'll declare you ready for Jellyfishing!" Patrick explained to Melissa.

"Okay, Patrick. I'm ready when you are," Melissa replied. Patrick tossed the ball towards Melissa. Quickly Melissa swung her net, trying to catch the ball but missed as the ball flew over her, landing softly on the ground. Melissa turned around and picked up the ball. She threw it back to Patrick.

"Here you go, Patrick," Melissa said. "Thanks! Now, Let's try again!" Patrick replied. Patrick threw the ball back at Melissa. Melissa tried to catch the ball but missed again as the ball flew over her. Melissa kept trying to catch the ball but she kept missing the ball while Patrick kept throwing the ball back to her. This went on for about one hour with Melissa getting tired of catching the ball. Soon, Melissa was on the floor panting heavily, sweat dripping from her. Patrick walked up to her and kneeled down next to her, tired from throwing the ball.

"M-Melissa. Take a rest. Y-You don't have to continue if you don't want to.......," Patrick replied but was interrupted by Melissa. "No, Patrick. Huff.........I-I want to continue," Melissa said, getting up. "B-But, Melissa, I........" Patrick responded standing up with her but was again interrupted by Melissa. "Patrick..............Please!" Melissa said firmly. Patrick saw the determination in Melissa's eyes and knew that she wasn't going to give up. Slowly he walked a few feet away from Melissa. Patrick stopped walking turned around and faced Melissa.

"Ready, Melissa?" Patrick asked. Melissa nodded in response. Patrick threw the ball towards her. Melissa intently followed the ball movements, watching as it started to ascend toward her. Quickly, Melissa followed the rythmn of the ball and swung her net, closing her eyes at the process. Melissa slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her net. "Hey, Patrick. Look!" Melissa said, seeing the ball in her net, "I caught the ball!" Melissa replied, holding the net up high. Patrick looked at the net and saw the ball.

"Yah! Congradulations, Melissa. YAHOO!!!!" Patrick exclaimed. Melissa smiled proudly at her accomplishment. She then got the ball and tossed it back to Patrick. "Okay, Melissa. You doing very well. Now let's see if you can catch the ball from different angles," Patrick said. "I'M READY!" Melissa shouted. Patrick tossed the ball to his left. Melissa ran to the same direction and swiftly caught the ball. Melissa tossed it back to Patrick. Patrick kept on throwing the ball in different directions and Melissa kept on catching every single one of them. Patrick even threw far ones and Melissa caught them every time. Patrick ran up to Melissa after she had thrown him the ball. "Melissa. You're ready to go Jellyfishing! I've taught you all that you need to know about jellyfish! Now you're ready to go out there and jellyfish with us. Let's go and find Spongebob," Patrick proudly said. Melissa hugged Patrick and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Patrick blushed, surprised of receiving a kiss from Melissa.

"Thank you, Patrick for teaching me how to jellyfish," Melissa said, letting go of Patrick, "Come on! Let's go and see where Spongebob ran off too!

Patrick and Melissa started to walk around looking for Spongebob. Meanwhile, Spongebob was in the middle of the field, looking at all the Jellyfish that were floating around.

"Hmmmm..............Now what would be a good jellyfish for Melissa to catch?" Spongebob thought. Spongebob looked around and saw a small jellyfish floating around. "Oh, that looks like a good speciman for her to catch," Spongebob thought. Spongebob kept looking at the jellyfish.

Suddenly, Patrick and Melissa walked up to Spongebob, startling him. "Hey, Spongebob," Patrick said, tapping into Spongebob's shoulder. "AAAA...........," Spongebob screamed, startled. He turned around and saw Patrick with Melissa, "Oh, Patrick. It's you. I thought you were a jellyfish."

"That's okay," Patrick replied, "I've finished teaching Melissa how to jellyfish. She's ready for her first catch." "Alright, then," Spongebob responded, "Come with me, Melissa.

Melissa followed Spongebob as he walked towards the jellyfish. Spongebob stopped in front of a pink jellyfish. "Okay, Melissa," Spongebob whispered while pointing to a Jellyfish, "There's a jellyfish for you to catch. Go ahead and catch it. Just try not to startle it."

"Okay, Spongebob," Melissa whispered. Melissa slowly walked toward the pink jellyfish. She stopped midway and turned around, facing Spongebob. "Aren't you and Patrick going to join me?" Melissa asked. "We want to see you catch your first jellyfish," Spongebob responded. Patrick walked up to Spongebob. "Yeah! You go, girl!" Patrick shouted, standing next to Spongebob. Melissa smiled at Spongebob and Patrick. She focused her attention back to the Jellyfish. Slowly walking up to the pink Jellyfish, Melissa was able to get close enough to catch the jellyfish.

The pink Jellyfish noticed that Melissa was approaching from behind. The jellyfish started to swim away rapidly. Melissa quickly acted by running toward the jellyfish and swinging her net. Spongebob and Patrick were amazed at the speed that Melissa displayed. Melissa ran up to the guys to show her catch. "Guys! Look what I caught!" Melissa exclaimed, showing the net to Spongebob and Patrick, smiling, "A jellyfish!" "Wow! Good Job, Melissa," Both Spongebob and Patrick said. "Awww............You guys!" Melissa said, blushing, "Thanks! But, what do I do now with the jellyfish?"

"Oh, that's easy. You let them go," Spongebob replied. "Wow, really!?!" Melissa said. Spongebob nodded in response. Melissa gently pushed the net upwards, letting the Jellyfish float out of the net. The jellyfish just looked at Melissa and floated away. "Bye, Jellyfish!," Melissa shouted, waving to the jellyfish. Melissa looked at Spongebob and Patrick. "That was so thrilling! I want to catch more jellyfish!" Melissa excitedly exclaimed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? The jellyfish are calling out to you, just waiting to be caught," Spongebob dramatically told her. "I'm going! I'm going! But, y'all have ta join me!" Melissa childed. "We're two steps ahead fo you, baby! We're expert jellyfish hunters. Watch us work!" Spongebob smugged playfully.

Spongebob and Patrick lifted up their nets above their heads. Both of them yelled at the top of their lungs and rushed toward the jellyfish. Melissa laughted at Spongebob and Patrick. Soon, she joined them in Jellyfishing. All three were now catching jellyfish. Since Spongebob and Patrick were more experienced, they were able to catch jellyfish faster than Melissa. All three of them were laughing, running and having a good time. Patrick even hoisted Spongebob up on the water so that way he can catch a jellyfish. After about three hours of jellyfishing, the three sat down on the grass, watching the jellyfish.

"Whew! That was so much fun. I had a blast!," Melissa said, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Yeah!" Both Spongebob and Patrick replied. "You know, I haven't had this much fun for a long time. Even in my time above the waves, I can't remember a time that I had such a good time. It's ironic. A year ago, I wouldn't be able to do any of this, let alone travel throughtout the ocean," Melissa said, looking at Spongebob and Patrick.

"Would you like to hear my story?" Melissa asked.

"Sure," Spongebob and Patrick said in unison.

**Well, that's the end of part one. The next chapter will explain the orgin of Melissa Jackson and will also briefly mention King Neptune and his daughter, Mindy. I don't own these characters since they belong to Nickelodeon. Anyway's please review my fanfic and tell me if I need improvement on my spelling and grammars. See ya soon!**


	7. Jellyfish Fields: Part Two:Melissa's Org...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spongebob Squarepants, King Neptune, Mindy or any other characters related to the show. I do own the characters of Melissa Jackson and Aquarius.

**A/N: This chapter explains Melissa's orgins. There's a brief mention of King Neptune and Mindy in this chapter as well. They will reappear in future chapters. This chapter is the second part of Jellyfish Fields. The next chapter will feature King Jellyfish, which I do not own. -pouts- Also, the suggestion made by Northernlight33 ;-) will appear in the next chapter, but I will do it in my own way. Reminder: I will accept any suggestion that anyone makes to my fanfic as long as I agree to it. I'll email you to tell you if I approve the suggestion. Enough of my blabbering. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!**

Rating: PG

Pairings: None

**Melissa Jackson**

**By**

**MJ19AQ**

**Chapter Four: Jellyfish Fields: Part Two-Melissa's Orgins**

-_Flashback from previous Part One_-

"_You know. I haven't had this much fun for a long time. Even in my time above the waves, can't remember a time I had such a good time. It's Ironic. A year ago, I wouldn't be able to do any of this, let alone travel throughout the ocean," Melissa said, looking at Spongebob and Patrick. _

"_Would you like to hear the story?" Melissa asked. _

"_Sure," Spongebob and Patrick said in unison. _

-_End Flashback_-

"Okay then. It was about a year ago that I went to a scuba diving trip in Cancun, Mexico. Boy, that's a trip I'll never forget," Melissa started to explain.

-_Flashback-_

Melissa was deep inside the ocean with her scuba gear on. She wore a black wet suit with two tanks of air strapped to her back. Her feet was covered with a pair of fins. Melissa had a helmet on with a an air hose attached to the helmet, allowing her to breath and talk underwater at the same time. She was swimming along the ocean floor, taking some underwater snapshots of coral reefs that were colored in beautifully underneath the waves. Suddenly, Melissa starts to hear screaming and cries for help. She put her camera away in her belt that was around her waist and quickly started to swim at the direction that the cries were coming from. Melissa swam to a clear opening and was shocked at what she saw. Out in front of her was two figures caught in a fishing net, but the two figures were clearly mermaids. One of the mermaids was a tall older male, dressed in a red robe with a white spotted trimming along the sides of the robe. He was wearing a gold medallion around his neck that had an inscribed picture of Atlantis. He had red hair on the top of his head which was slightly visible due to the red crown that he had on. Red, fiery eyes looked about in fear for being trapped deep within the fishing net and diverting his attention to another mermaid that was standing next to him.

The other mermaid was shorter than him and was a female. She had short blue, wavy hair and sharp blue eyes that were constantly focused on the taller mermaid. She wore a pink t-shirt with a small pink circle picture of a whale on her shirt. Small, slender arms comfortly wrapped around the taller mermaid's arm, trying her best to calm him down.

"Calm down, dad. You're not helping the situation. You're just making this worst!" Mindy softly spoke to her father.

"Calm down!?! CALM DOWN!?! I have no reason to calm down! I, King Neptune, great King of the Sea am caught in this fishing net that those........surface dwellers cast down here and you're caught in it as well. I know that as soon as that net starts moving upward, are fates our sealed. You perfectly well know that going up and out of the waves is certain death, since we can't breathe the air up there and who knows what kinds of things those surface dwellers have in store for us. So, I think that I have every right for worrying about us dying in the hands of people who would skin us alive and that I have every right to PANIC!!!!!!" King Neptune replied, panicking hysterically. "Oh, Daddy! You can't lose hope. You must believe that we will get out of this safely and that someone can help us and come to our rescue," Mindy said, shaking her head. "Dear child," King Neptune replied ,glaring at Mindy, "Do you see anyone out here in the ocean that can help us? I was the only one who could get us out of this mess but, when I was caught, I dropped my trident on those rocks and that was the only way I've could have saved us from this predicament. But, now, there's no way we can get out of this mess. NO WAY!!!!!"

Mindy sighed at her father's stubborn attitude and continual panic attack. Mindy looked out at the ocean before her. Suddenly, she saw a young scuba diver quickly swimming up towards her and her father, King Neptune. "Dad! Look!" Mindy said, pointing to the scuba diver, "Someone is coming to help us." "Oh, Please Child! I don't want to here anymore nonsense. J-Just drop it!" King Neptune sulkily said. "Well, If you're not going to be any help, then, I'll have to get her attention," Mindy said, with her hands on her hips. "Her!?!" King Neptune responded, puzzled. "Hello..........Can you help us!?!, Mindy called out to the scuba diver, ignoring her father. Melissa heard Mindy calling her. She tried to quicken the pace of her swim as fast as she could be her scuba gear was holding her down.

Finally, Melissa was able to reach the net, in which Mindy was smiling.

"Are the both of you okay?" Melissa said to Mindy. King Neptune was shocked at seeing a scuba diver in the ocean for he clearly he hadn't noticed her before. "S-S-S-She..........She's human," King Neptune replied, shocked. Mindy started to go toward Melissa but was abruptly stopped by her father, King Neptune. "What are you doing, Mindy? That girl is a human. She can't be trusted," King Neptune said, holding Mindy back. "Dad! That girl is harmless! She came to help us. Please let her help us," Mindy replied. "B-But Mindy........!?!" King Neptune said, but his words fell upon deaf ears as Mindy ignored him and went towards Melissa, stretching her arm out to hold her hand.

"Please help us! Me and my father were traveling down the ocean when we were caught in this net. We've tried to get out of this mess but we're unable to escape. Can you please help us?" Mindy spoke softly. "Don't worry. I'll get you and you're father out of this net," Melissa responded, squeezing Mindy's hand. Melissa released her hand and started to search around her belt for a pocket knife. She pulled out the knife from one of her pocket compartments on her belt. With a quick turn, she exposed the blade and started to cut the rope. The rope was tough and Melissa was having a hard time getting one string cut from the rope. Mindy saw the frustrated work that Melissa was doing. So, Mindy started to look around for another object that could cut the rope more easily for Melissa. Soon, Mindy noticed her father's trident stuck on a rock. "Miss," Mindy called out to Melissa, pointing to the trident, "Maybe you can cut the rope using my father's trident."

Melissa exhausted over trying to cut the rope with the pocket knife, looked down to where Mindy was pointing and saw the trident. Melissa put away her pocket knife back inside her belt compartment and swam down towards the trident.

The trident glowed in a beautiful gold color with jewels on the handle. Melissa saw that the trident was stuck on a rock. Rubbing her hands together, Melissa grasped the handle of the trident and pulled with all her might, trying to get the trident out. Slowly, the trident pulled out inch by inch while Melissa kept pulling the trident. Finally, after pulling so hard, the trident was released form the rock. Melissa held the trident firmly as it glowed even brighter with her grasp. "That's odd," King Neptune pondered, looking at Melissa, "My trident is reacting to that girl." "That's not possible, daddy," Mindy responded, "Only you and I can handle the trident." Mindy looked at Melissa. "And yet, that girl seems to have reacted the trident, somehow," Mindy pondered, turning her attention to King Neptune, "Do you suppose that girl might have some hidden.........power?" "I don't know, my child. I just don't know!" King Neptune responded.

Both King Neptune and Mindy continued to look at Melissa, astounded at the courage she displayed. Melissa was looking at the trident, puzzled that it had reacted to her touch. "Hmmm.......that's strange," Melissa thought, "This trident is glowing brighter than before I even pulled it out of the rock. But why is it doing that?" Melissa kept on looking at the trident, confused as to why it had reacted to her.

Meanwhile up above the waves, a fishing boat was hovering in the ocean. A crewmate was overlooking the net that was cast down in the ocean, seeing that it had caught something. The crewmate immediately ran up to the captain, who was overlooking the ocean. "Crewmate reporting, sir," the crewmate said, saluting to the captain. "Aye, lad! Go on," replied the Captain, facing the crewmate. "We hit a snag on the net. I think we caught something and from the looks of it, seems to be pretty big," the crewmate reported. "Well, what are ye waiting for, lad? Hoist it up! Perhaps it's that swordfish I've been searching for,"the Captain said. "Aye, Aye, Captain," the crewmate saluted. The crewmate ran back to the side of the ship and started to slowly reel the net in. In the ocean, King Neptune and Mindy noticed that the net started to pull upwards. "T-The net is moving!" King Neptune nervously said. "Oh, no! They're pulling us up!" Mindy replied. She focused her attention to Melissa. "Miss! Please hurry and help us!" Mindy cried. "Help!" King Neptune shouted. Both Mindy and King Neptune started crying for help to Melissa. Melissa was looking at the trident in her hands, but immediately diverted her attention to King Neptune and Mindy, who were yelling for her help. Melissa tighten her grip on the trident and started to swim towards the net but was abruptly stopped. Melissa looked behind her and saw that the scuba tank string was stuck between a rock. Melissa feverently tried to get the string unhooked but it was to no avail. Melissa looked up and saw that the net was moving higher and higher up toward the surface.

"Damn! That net is moving higher and I'm caught on this rock," Melissa thought, "I have to do something and fast before that net reaches the surface. I can't let them down." Melissa looks down at the trident. "And I won't let them down," thought Melissa, "This is probably going to be the most stupidest thing I've ever done, but I have no choice. I have to save them."

Melissa takes a deep breath, inhaling as much air as she can. Melissa then shuts off her scuba tank, takes off the scuba gear from her back, unlatches her helmet and takes it completely off. Melissa quickly started to swim up to the net as fast as she could, holding her breath in, with the trident gripped at her hand.(A/N: Scuba divers are trained to hold their breath underwater for long periods of time in case of an emergency, but, don't ever try this!) King Neptune and Mindy were shocked that Melissa had taken off her scuba gear. "My goodness! T-That girl took off her scuba gear. She can't breathe without it," Mindy said, shocked. "T-That brave girl. She took off her gear because it got on her way from swimming up to us. I have never seen so much courage an spirit from this young woman. It's amazing. She truly is genuine," King Neptune shockingly replied.

Mindy and King Neptune looked on in amazement as Melissa swam faster up toward them. Finally, Melissa reached up to King Neptune and Mindy, who focused their attention to her. Gripping the trident with both hands, she pointed the trident towards the net a few inches above King Neptune and Mindy's head, focusing energy from the trident, which was strange to her for she did not know how or why she was doing this. The trident glowed even brighter than before with King Neptune and Mindy staring at her with wide eyes, unable to utter a sound. With one swift move, Melissa released a huge energy beam from the trident, thus cutting the net.

Above the waves, the crewmate reeled in the net and was shocked to see that the net was ripped. "Captain!"the crewmate said. "What is it, lad?" Captain responded, walking towards the crewmate. "It seems the creature cut itself loose, sir." The crewmate reported, pointing to the net. "Blast! And that was a fine net too. Well, me boy. There's nothing more than we can do here! We'll have to go to shore and get another net for the sea. Let's sail off!"Captain ordered. "Aye, Aye, Captain," Crewmate responded. The boat slowly starts to sail off towards the shore.

Back in the ocean, Melissa sees the boat slowly sailing off to the shore but her attention diverts to King Neptune and Mindy, screaming while plunging down to the ocean due to their weight. Melissa sees a bunch of sharp coral edges just below them. "Both of them will be seriously hurt if they crash down to the coral," Melissa thought, while looking below her, "I've got to pull them up before that happens. Don't worry guys! I'm coming!" With one hand gripped to the trident, Melissa pointed the trident behind her, focused the energy and released an energy beam from the trident, propelling herself toward King Neptune and Mindy while holding her breath. As Melissa reached closer to King Neptune and Mindy, she stretched out her hand to catch the net. Finally, Melissa caught up with King Neptune and Mindy. She tucked the trident underneath her arms and caught the net with both hands, stopping abruptly before they touched the coral. Both King Neptune and Mindy looked up at Melissa, astounded at the bravery that she displayed. Melissa slowly swam away from the coral, carrying the net with her. She saw a soft spot of sand and plopped the net down. Melissa, with the trident in her hand, started to cut the net in shreds thus untangling King Neptune and Mindy, releasing them. Both Mindy and King Neptune swam up away from the now shredded net, stunned at Melissa's actions. Melissa swam up to King Neptune and handed his trident back to him. King Neptune stood there, staring blankly at Melissa, who was smiling to him. Overwhelmed by his emotions, King Neptune swam up to Melissa and hugged her tightly while Mindy watched, smiling at her father.

Melissa lightly tapped King Neptune's shoulder. King Neptune looks down at her. "AIR!!!!!" Melissa gasped. Quickly, King Neptune realized Melissa from his grip, slightly blushing. "Sorry, miss. I-I was just overwhelmed at the bravery you displayed........," King Neptune replied, but stopped for a moment, realizing that Melissa was breathing, "You can breathe normally?" "I can.......breathe normally!?! What do you mean?" Melissa inquired. "Well! You're talking to me, right now. Normally no surface dweller can speak and breathe underwater at the same time without a type of scuba gear that allows you to do that, but........here you are, talking freely to me, as if you were on land," King Neptune explained.

Melissa looked around here and realized that she wasn't holding her breath anymore. She quickly inhaled some water, waiting to see if she would choke on the water. Melissa slowly exhaled, surprised that she was able to breathe the water so easily and without choking from the water. "That's strange.........," Melissa thought, "I-I'm not sure how I'm breathing underwater. But I am." Melissa looked at King Neptune and Mindy. "Well, that doesn't matter, right now," Melissa thought, "I'm glad those two are safe." Melissa started to speak to King Neptune. "Thank you for your kind words, sir. I just wanted to make sure that the both of you were okay," Melissa explained, clearing her throat and extending her hand, "Ahem! My name is Melissa Jackson and I'm from Austin, Texas." Melissa shook King Neptune's hand. "Nice to meet you, Melissa," King Neptune greeted, shaking her hand, "I am King Neptune, King of Atlantis and right next to me is my daughter, Princess Mindy of Atlantis." Mindy swam up to Melissa and shook her hand. "It's an honor to meet you, Melissa," Mindy greeted. "Oh no, princess. The honor is mine. I feel privileged meeting you and your father. I've never met anyone who was royalty before, so I consider it an honor meeting the both of you and that I was able to help you out," Melissa replied.

"Oh, think nothing of it. Oh, and just call me Mindy. Everyone else does," Mindy said.

"Okay!" Melissa replied, smiling.

"Well. It looks like the two of you are already friends," King Neptune commented. Both Mindy and Melissa blushed. King Neptune diverted his attention to Melissa. " My dear child. I wouldn't dwell too much on how or why you have the ability to breathe underwater. Think of it as an opportunity to explore the regions of the ocean floor and sea life," King Neptune suggested. "Yeah! You can even go on adventures, go and explore the many secrets that the ocean hides. You can even visit us in Atlantis. We can hang out, go exploring and have tons of fun," Mindy said. "Yes, that is a grand idea. Since you and Mindy are almost the same age, you can both hang around in Atlantis and do things that girls your ages does," King Neptune said.

"That sounds great!" Melissa replied.

King Neptune reached inside his pocket on his robe and pulled out a card. "This is our phone number. Whenever you decide to visit Atlantis or when you just want to talk to Mindy, call us at anytime. If you have any problems getting through to us, then just leave a message addressed to me and I'll take care of it, personally," King Neptune said. He handed the card to Mindy, in which she gave the card to Melissa. Melissa looked at the card. Suddenly, Melissa's eyes started to swell up as she looked at King Neptune. "I-I don't know what to say......," Melissa emotional replied. Before Melissa could continue on, King Neptune placed a finger delicately on her lips, silencing her. "You don't have to say anything. You've earned our respect and gratitude. You are an extordinary, young lady and you deserve our thanks!" King Neptune spoke softly to Melissa, placing a kiss gently on her hand. Melissa blushed at the comment that King Neptune gave her.

Melissa then puts away her card in one of the pocket compartments on her belt. "Well, we must be going off. I have to get back to Atlantis. Mindy has her studies as well. You know, Mindy has always been telling me that not all humans are bad and today, you've proven that point," King Neptune said, "I-I also apologize for some of my actions that I had displayed earlier today. I can be stubborn." "Not to mention, a drama King!" Mindy pointed out. King Neptune slightly glared at his daughter. "Anyways.........It was nice seeing you and I hope that I'll be able to see you again. Don't be shy. Stop by Atlantis, whenever you can. Goodbye, Melissa. Have a nice time exploring the ocean." King Neptune hugged Melissa. "Thank you, your majesty," Melissa said, hugging him back. King Neptune broke off from Melissa and started to swim away. "Goodbye, Melissa. Don't be a stranger, alright?" Mindy said, hugging Melissa. "Okay, Mindy. Maybe we can hang out, sometimes," Melissa replied, hugging her back. Melissa broke off from Mindy. "I would like that!" Mindy exclaimed.

King Neptune called out to Mindy. "Come on, Mindy! We have to get going!" King Neptune shouted. "Coming dad!" Mindy called out to her father. Mindy swam next to King Neptune and looked back at Melissa. Both of them started to swim away, toward Atlantis, waving at Melissa. "Goodbye, Melissa. May all your adventures prove to be joyous!" King Neptune yelled out to Melissa. "Goodbye, King Neptune and Mindy. Have a pleasant swim and arrive safely at Atlantis," Melissa yelled out to both of them. "We will!" Both King Neptune and Mindy cried out. Melissa continued to wave at them until they were out of sight. She than swam down nearby the rocks, picked up her gear and continued swimming along the coral reef.

-_End Flashback-_

Spongebob and Patrick just sat there with their eyes wide opened, swelling up with tears. "T-That.....that was the most beautiful story that I have ever heard," Spongebob said, sniffingly, "Tissue, Patrick." Patrick handed Spongebob a tissue in which he blew his nose in it. "T-That's so beautiful," Patrick replied, sniffingly also, "I'm so proud..........of you, Melissa!" Both Spongebob and Patrick cried, hugging each other.

"Guys! Why are you crying?" Melissa asked. Spongebob broke off from Patrick, still sniffingly. "Because........y-you showed so much bravery in rescuing King Neptune and Mindy. You're a true hero!" Spongebob answered. "You put y-your own life in danger to save their's and you earned their respect. You perhaps saved the entire ocean," Patrick commented, sniffingly. "Awwww............you guys! I didn't do anything special. I just wanted to help someone who was in trouble and make a friend in the process," Melissa replied, blushing, "I was concerned for their safety."

Spongebob stared at Melissa, awed at the sincerity of her words. "Melissa, I don't think you realize what an impact your actions made for everyone. Because of your kindness and concern, King Neptune, our Great Sea King is back in Atlantis with Mindy, who will one day be Queen," Spongebob started to explain, "King Neptune rules the entire ocean regions with a firm hand. He also protects the ocean from any threats from above the waves. We depend on him for making sure that no one comes and destroys our beloved city. Even though his powers are not compared with yours, he still is a formable opponent to anyone who challenges him. So, that's why we're so touched by your story. By saving King Neptune, you saved us from annilation. You truly are a heroine!"

"T-Thank you, Spongebob. I never thought that my actions would have an effect with everyone. I was just doing what I can to help somebody in need," Melissa replied, blushing. "I know you were," Spongebob said, smiling.

"But it was strange. For some reason, when I handled King Neptune's trident, it reacted toward me. I know the trident is just an object, but still, I was able to use it effectively, as if I was using it for years. Also, when I was swimming freely out in the open next to King Neptune, talking to him, it shocked me that I was able to breathe underwater and that I could withstand the water pressure. It was like something inside of me, deep inside of me, was dormant all this time and suddenly it had awaken. I don't know. It just seems strange to me," Melissa explained. Melissa looked at Spongebob and Patrick. "If you boys don't mind, I'm going to walk little bit and stretch. I won't go far," Melissa said.

"Take your time. We'll be here!" Spongebob replied.

Melissa stood up and walked towards the jellyfish, stretching out her arms. "She truly is Aquarius," Spongebob said, looking at Melissa, "I have no doubts in my mind. Her powers awakened right in front of King Neptune. He probably knows her true identity." "Yeah! And think about this, she's more powerful than King Neptune and Mindy! After all, she is a sea Goddess," Patrick pointed out. "We're pretty lucky to have her as our friend but remember, she must be respected for she is a sea Goddess," Spongebob said. Patrick nodded in response to Spongebob.

Melissa walked back towards Spongebob and Patrick, stretching her back. "That was quick!" Patrick exclaimed. "I just wanted to get up a little bit and stretch myself," Melissa replied, sitting between Patrick and Spongebob, "Sigh..........It's so peaceful out here. I just feel like taking a nap." Patrick pulled Melissa next to his body, with his arm around her waist. "You're warm, Patrick!" Melissa said, cuddling next to Patrick. Patrick smiled and blushed slightly. Melissa leaned her head towards Patrick's shoulder. Spongebob cuddled next to Melissa, slipping his arm around her waist. Melissa put her arm around Patrick's shoulder while she threw the other one around Spongebob's waist.

The trio of friends looked out at Jellyfish Fields, watching the jellyfish buzz around while cuddling each other.

**Well, the end of Part Two. Part Three will introduce King Jellyfish. Also, a suggestion made by NorthernLight33 will be put in that part as well. Please review my fanfic and I'll update as soon as I can. Bye for now. **


End file.
